


Minha alma

by Ana21



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana21/pseuds/Ana21
Summary: Após o retorno de seu irmão dos mortos, o mais novo dos Phantonhive não consegue levar essa situação adiante, onde todo os seus erros são jogados em cima dele. Em meio a revelações e rejeição daqueles que sempre o trataram como descartável, o rapaz quebra. Cabe a Sebastian fazer algo para recuperar a sua alma, mesmo que para isso ele preciso redefinir alguns termos do contrato e iniciar uma nova vida, levando consigo apenas aqueles que lhes são leais.Mas por quanto tempo Sebastian vai conseguir proteger seu precioso "Bochan" dos absurdos da nobreza britânica.





	1. Início

O ano já era 1892, o mês era junho início do verão, onde o sol forte cobria os campos floridos da propriedade. Essas terras não pertenciam a lordes pomposos interessados em política, muito menos a senhores cujo a maior preocupação de seus dias são os luxos de seus salões, não. Aquela terra pertencia aos simples e humildes.

Há anos, precisamente quatro anos atrás a vida de todos haviam mudado. Antes os três vilarejos que eram vizinhos estavam à beira da falência, não havia comida, não havia dinheiro, a terra era tão podre que não havia como plantar nada. Os antigos lordes haviam abandonado seus postos, sendo movidos para outro posto pela coroa, e seus servos e habitantes haviam sido esquecidos.

Foi então, que no meio da noite as luzes do casarão que ficava além de uma floresta rodeado por nada além de quilômetros de mato podre se acendeu, e então tudo mudou.

Um novo senhor havia sido designado para aqueles campos, um novo senhor que não os decepcionaria, Os Michaelis.

Lorde Michaelis, ou Sebastian como ele insistia em chama-los havia chegado junto com uma serie de criados estranhos e uma criança consigo, ele reunião os poucos habitantes que tinham nos três principais vilarejos e com uma convicção que poucos haviam visto em vida, informou que os dias iriam mudar.

E como estava certo, em poucos meses os três vilarejos começaram a prosperar. A terra antes infértil começou a dar frutos e os campos cobertos de mato, viraram campos floridos. Eram quilômetros e quilômetros de flores, de todos os tipos.

Um ano depois, os três vilarejos juntos exportavam flores e frutas para toda a Europa, sendo considerado um das mais frondosas formas de obtenção de lucro da coroa. O Lorde Michaelis tinha uma visão de negócios acima de tudo, e sempre parecia empolgado em expandir.

A população dos vilarejos cresceu, naturalmente, todos atraídos pela riqueza e fartura, mas haviam aqueles, hoje ditos como lideranças, que sabiam quem havia feito tudo aquilo, quem era o responsável por esse sucesso.

Esses nomes nunca foram esquecidos, e tinham Lorde Michaelis em alta estima, e para ele lhe deviam a vida. Em troca, Lorde Michaelis pediu apenas uma coisa. Primeiro, lealdade acima de tudo, e segundo proteção, dele e de sua família.

Sua família no caso era o jovem Ian Michaelis, o garoto era diferente de tudo aquilo que estavam acostumados. Quando chegou na aldeia ele era pequeno demais, magro demais, parecia doente. Parecia estar morto. Ele mal aparecia nas reuniões tinha uma carranca constante.

Hoje, o jovem Michaelis era um enérgico rapaz de 17 anos que andava a cavalo pela propriedade, junto com o jovem mestre Finnian (dos mestres de confiança do Lorde Michaelis). Não havia nada no rapaz que lembrasse o garoto que chegou a vila.

O tapa olho que usava antes havia sido esquecido, agora seus olhos heterocromáticos podiam ser vistos por todos. Os cabelos alinhados não eram mais presentes, antes suas roupas eram minimamente polidas, hoje o rapaz era visto com botas de montaria, uma calça qualquer, camisa branca e um colete, quase todos os dias. Isso sem mencionar as não raras ocasiões onde o calor do verão se apossava dele e era possível vê-lo cavalgando para a cachoeira mais próxima usando nada além de calções e uma camisa mal abotoada.

Isso claro, levava Lorde Michaelis a loucura, pois já era conhecimento de todos que o rapaz sofria de asma, por isso não era raro ver os próprios trabalhadores correndo atrás do rapaz tentando fazê-lo colocar um casaco, ou calçar as botas. As crises geralmente aconteciam após a colheita quando pólen das flores estava no ar e entrava pela janela de seu quarto, mas nada que o experiente Lorde Michaelis não conseguisse deter.

Era uma vida boa, as terras estavam mais produtivas que nunca, o novo lorde era um home jovem e bom, os mestres das aldeias eram bondosos e compreensivos, Mestre Finnian era imensamente generoso, Mestre Mey-rin era astuta e Mestre Baldroy era uma força a ser contida. Juntos eles eram os mestres que comandavam as aldeias de Lorde Michaelis.

Viviam no casarão junto com o jovem Ian e com Mestre Snake, que cuidava da segurança do família.

Essa era a bela situação das recém renomeadas, Vila de Finny, Villa e Mey e Villa de Bal. Onde Lorde Michaelis e seu adorado protegido cuidavam de tudo.

Até que um dia, uma carruagem com um brasão desconhecido chegou a aldeia.

 


	2. Soleil Phantomhive

— Você acha mesmo que eu quero fazer isso com você? – perguntou a voz indiferente a manipuladora do verdadeiro Ciel Phantonhive, enquanto abotoava o ultimo botão da camisola de seu irmão mais novo.

Ciel havia retornado dos mortos com a ajuda do Shinigami amigo de seu pai, ele não havia dito muito sobre essa questão aos demais, nem tinha entrado em detalhes. Afinal, as pessoas naquela casa, salvo Tanaka, eram todas leais ao mais novo, não ao recém chegado Conde de Phantonhive.

Após confrontar o mais novo na escada, os dois foram até a biblioteca onde tiveram pela primeira vez uma discussão, ele ficou orgulhoso de como seu pequeno e frágil irmão se tornará alguém forte e astuto, no entanto, ele não precisava daquele comportamento daquele momento e então fez o que lhe era corriqueiro, o subjugou.

Jogando em sua face que ele o havia deixado morrer e que graças ao sacrifício dele ele estava vivo.

A jogada deu certo, o rapaz encolheu-se imediatamente e foram mais algumas palavras certas no tom certo para transformar o mais novo em sua boneca.

— Tome seu leite – disse lhe entregando uma xicará de leite adoçada com mel. O menor olhou para o pires ainda meio abatido, mas o bebeu para satisfação do mais velho.

Anos atrás, quando seus pais ainda estavam vivos ele viu como seu irmão era doce, frágil e inocente. O mundo não era digno de tê-lo por perto, ele precisava ter seu gêmeo apenas para si. Então, com a ajuda de Undertaker ele começou sua jogava, ele lhe deu uma erva para colocar em tudo o que o menor poderia consumir, e então piorar os sintomas da asma até então inexistente do menor.

Ele sabia que por sua mãe ter a doença as chances de ambos terem era muito grande, mas ele precisava ter certeza que a de seu irmão seria pior, e que tal doença o impedisse de sair de casa, e assim ficasse com ele, para sempre.

Quando o mais novo terminou o leite, ele encostou-se na cama olhando para os lençóis.

— Sebastian...

— Eu o dispensei por hoje – disse Ciel assistindo os traços de seu irmão – ele queria colocá-lo para dormir, mas eu insisti, já que agora eu sou o Senhor de Phantonhive devo ficar com o quarto principal. Não tivemos tempo de preparar um quarto adequado para você, por isso você ficará comigo até lá.

— Ele sempre me colocou para dormir...

— Ainda não confio nele o suficiente para ficar com você – disse Ciel indiferente – ele parece sombrio demais, até a segunda ordem Tanaka será o mordomo principal e Sebastian fará outras tarefas, se não for conveniente dispensá-lo.

— Não pode fazer isso, Sebastian é meu mordomo...

— E eu agradeço por cuidar de você todo esse tempo – disse em tom dominador se aproximando da cama acariciando a bochecha do seu irmão – mas eu estou aqui agora, e vou mantê-lo seguro de tudo e de todos.

— C... Ciel....

— Durma irmão, não precisa mais lutar contra isso – pediu enquanto deitava o mais novo na cama – o jogo acabou, pare de lutar.

**Soleil Phantomhive**

Soleil abriu os olhos exausto, ele tentou sentar-se em sua cama, mas o mundo girava demais para fazer qualquer movimento. Por fim, ele encostou-se em seus travesseiros e deixou-se ficar lá, não havia atividades para o seu dia, Ciel havia cuidado disso.

Fazia quase um mês que seu irmão retornará dos mortos e assumirá sua vida novamente, em pouco tempo ele apoderou-se de tudo, os negócios, os títulos, seu quarto, seu nome, tudo. A verdade do que o mais novo havia feito espalhou-se pelas círculos de nobres e os Midford foram os primeiros a reagir.

Tia Francis havia vindo no dia seguinte a notícia e invadido o agora novo quarto de Soleil, ela havia dito coisas horríveis, como ele era falso, mentiroso e que seus pais teria vergonha de si, como ele sujava o nome Phantonhive e merecia qualquer castigo que Ciel quisesse lhe dar, logo veio Edward e até a própria Lizzie lhe mostrou desprezo, ninguém parecia realmente se importar que o mais novo estava doente.

Desde o início dos acontecimentos, Soleil havia caído doente, sua asma estava mais forte que nunca e ele parecia cada vez mais incapaz de sair da cama sem desmaiar, ele ainda pedia para ver Sebastian, chamava pelo demônio, mas ele simplesmente não aparecia. Ele estava definhando, de tristeza e solidão.

Quando as portas de seu quarto abriram o rapaz fez uma careta, Ciel entrou acompanhado de Elizabeth empurrando um carrinho de comida.

— Veja Soleil, Lizzie veio lhe visitar – disse o rapaz parando o carrinho ao lado da cama – ela ficou preocupada que você ainda não se recuperou.

O mais novo não moveu os olhos para Elizabeth, nem se deu ao trabalho, as palavras duras de asco ainda estavam gravadas em sua memória. Fazia alguns dias que Elizabeth tentava falar com ele, como se tivesse se arrependido de sua postura, mas ele não estava interessado em perdão, ele estava exausto e seu único pensamento era melhorar para achar Sebastian e entregar sua alma ao demônio.

Ele tinha fracassado, em sua vingança, em sua vida, em ser alguém, não tinha mais por que viver, ele nem mais tinha à Sebastian, ele apenas queria finalizar a única coisa que era realmente sua e morrer em paz.

— Venha comer – disse Ciel lhe servindo chá – fiz especialmente para você.

— Não tenho fome – resmungou virando-se na cama e encolhendo-se, era uma postura patética a se ter, mas o que ele tinha a perder? A resposta disse foi dada quando sentiu uma mão forte, mais forte do que deveria ser agarrando seu braço e fazendo virar na cama do nada outra mão agarrou pelo queixo apertando suas bochechas para fazer sua boca abrir em um bico, ele nem teve tempo de processar quando liquido quente foi empurrado entre seus lábios direto na sua garganta.

— CIEL PARE COM ISSO! – pediu Lizzie, mas o mais velho só parou quando a xícara estava vazia e seu irmão estava largado na cama com a garganta, lábios e línguas queimados pelo chá quente que lhe foi empurrado goela a baixo.

— Ele precisa comer Lizzie – disse Ciel pegando o prato de mingau – não vê como está magro? Por isso que não se recupera, por que não comer. Acha que se ficar doente vai ficar nessa cama para sempre e não vai se submeter a punição por ter mentido para todos, inclusive para a rainha? Não meu irmão, você precisa comer.

— Ciel, por favor, o deixe ir – pediu Lizzie, mas seus protestos perderam força quando ele agarrou o queixo do menor e o alimentou com a mesma delicadeza de antes.

Um prato de mingau depois, um Soleil completamente machucado e choroso foi deixado finalmente sozinho, ele se sentia pior do que nunca, sua garganta doía, seus lábios e principalmente seu orgulho. Atrás daquelas portas que não era mais suas, ele chorou, chorou pelas escolhas que fez, chorou por não ter força para correr atrás do que era seu, mas chorou principalmente por estar só, e a única pessoa que lhe prometerá nunca o abandonar havia partido.

— Sebastian... – pediu entre as lagrimas – por que você não vem? Sebastian me ajude, Sebastian...

— Desculpe a demora Bochan – disse a voz polida do mordomo atrás do rapaz, o menor virou-se imediatamente em choque não acreditando em seus ouvidos, mas de pé, impecável como sempre estava Sebastian Michaelis, pronto para servi-lo.

— Por que... por que demorou tanto? – perguntou Soleil sem conseguir conter as lagrimas – você me abandonou!

— Tive alguns problemas de percurso Bochan – disse o demônio com calma se aproximando da cama, só então o rapaz viu que ele usava o sobretudo de viagem e levava em seus braços uma muda de roupa – primeiro seu irmão proibiu-me de vir vê-lo, nos primeiros dias eu obedeci por cortesia – continuou estendendo a mão como sempre fazia para o menino se aproximar da beira da cama para ser trocado – mas a partir do segundo eu vim vê-lo, mas não conseguia entrar no quarto. Aparentemente a associação de seu irmão com Undertaker lhe rendeu uma espécie de selo que me manteve longe de você, felizmente, após ajuda de um certo Hentai que conhecemos, consegui burlá-lo.

— Foi isso que você fez esse mês inteiro? – perguntou o menino sentindo uma mistura de raiva e desgosto – eu fiquei preso nesse quarto semanas, achando que você me abandonou, ouvindo... ouvindo...

— Não precisa repetir se não quiser Bochan – disse o mordomo limpando mingau do queixo do rapaz – eu ouvi tudo o que lhe foi dito, cada palavra e foram essas palavras que me fizeram tomar uma decisão.

— Que decisão?

— Quero anular o nosso contrato – disse o demônio, para tirar o chão do menor.

— Não! – disse Soleil desesperado, ele havia perdido tudo, ele não tinha mais nada, a única coisa que ele tinha era Sebastian, ele não pode perde-lo, não nunca – você... você não pode fazer isso comigo, você tem que levar a minha alma – pediu exasperado agarrando as mãos do mordomo – você me prometeu que ficaria do meu lado, por favor Sebastian – continuou em agonia, o desespero fazendo suas lagrimas piorarem – não me deixe, eu só tenho você....

— Bochan – disse o demônio lentamente tentando passar calma ao menor – eu nunca te deixaria, nunca deixaria minha amada alma – sussurrou se aproximando mais dele – mesmo sem contrato eu sou incapaz de deixa-lo, você me entende pequeno?

— Mas... – tentou continuar o menor enquanto buscava conter o soluço – você.... você quer romper...

— Não vamos romper – elaborou o demônio – quero alterá-lo, o arranjo que temos não nos atende mais.

— Eu... eu não entendo...

— Deixe-me explicar – pediu o mordomo agora começando a trocar a roupa do menor – eu me ausentei da casa alguns dias atrás e foi visitar Vossa Majestade.

— Você o que!?

— Bochan, vou pedir que tente manter-se quieto até o final da narrativa ou então não conseguiremos seguir o cronograma – pediu o mordomo tão solene como sempre – então, após uma pequena discussão com os seus dois mordomos ela me recebeu e então lhe contei tudo.

— T... tudo... tudo o que?

— Quem nós somos, as circunstancias que nos conhecemos e principalmente que eu sou um demônio – disse sem rodeios – no começo ela não acreditou, mas provei meu ponto, então fiz uma proposta para ela.

— Que proposta...?

— Ela me tornaria Lorde Michaelis e eu a serviria como Cão de Guarda pela eternidade, se ela me deixasse ter você – disse para um Soleil chocado.

— Sebast...

— Ela ponderou um pouco, mas concordou – continuou cortando totalmente o pensamento do menino – agora eu sou Lorde Michaelis, donatário de três vilas e de uma grande quantidade de terras que ficam bem longe de tudo e de todos para alguém se importar – ele fez o rapaz ficar de pé, quase se arrependendo, pois seus joelhos cederam – força Bochan, apoie-se em meus ombros.

— Mas... o que isso tem haver com o nosso contrato?

— Tudo na verdade – disse subindo os calções do menor – eu sou um Lorde agora, e tenho autorização da coroa para tirá-lo dessa casa e dos braços de seu irmão, ele segurou então a mão de Soleil o fazendo encarar – eu sou um demônio, tenho a eternidade como minha companheira, mas não quer dizer que ela pode ser a única – ele fez uma pausa observando os traços do menor – você é o humano mais sagaz que já tive o prazer de conhecer e nada me faria mais satisfeito do que devorar sua alma cheia de rancor e desespero.

— Sebas...

— O que eu quero pedir é que mudemos o contrato, para que você fique comigo por toda a eternidade – Soleil ficou em choque ao ouvir a declaração do demônio, aquilo não era um pedido de alguns anos, aquilo era a eternidade, ao lado de Sebastian, seu mordomo, seu demônio.

— Eu não entendo.

— Eu explicarei – disse se erguendo puxando o blusão vestindo agora uma blusa branca no rapaz – demônios podem escolher companheiros que o acompanhem por toda eternidade, após selado o vínculo, você se tornaria um imortal como ele e sua alma seria minha para prova-la por toda a eternidade.

— Prová-la? De que forma? Me matando por toda a eternidade?

— Não Bochan – disse o mordomo respirando fundo, buscando as palavras com cuidado – existe outras formas, formas que apenas pessoas adultas podem fazer para provar a essência de uma alma.

— Você está dizendo que quer...

— Exatamente isso – disse Sebastian – mas não me interprete mal, você ainda é uma criança, nem em meus piores dias eu poderia pensar em fazer isso com você nessa idade.

— Então... – continuou Soleil incerto – você quer que eu vá com você e seja seu companheiro?

— Sim – disse Sebastian se ajoelhando para nivelar o olhar com o menor – quero que abandone essa vida que não é mais sua, quero que abandone o nome dessa família que só lhe trouxe dor, e quero que me aceite como seu companheiro, pois eu farei o possível e o impossível para lhe fazer feliz. Eu quero lhe dar uma nova vida, onde você não precise se diminuir para caber na vida de outra pessoa, quando chegar a hora seremos apenas eu e você, e tudo o que aconteceu de ruim ficará para trás. Então minha alma, o que me diz?

O rapaz não conseguia piscar, não conseguia respirar, era muita coisa, muita coisa ao mesmo tempo. Seu irmão, sua doença, o desprezo de todos, seu nome jogado na lama, seu orgulho perdido, tudo estava perdido, menos isso.

Aquele ser, que sempre lhe atendia em seus momentos de desespero, aquele ser que sempre esteve ao seu lado nos momentos de dor, lhe mostrando a luz, lhe fazendo acreditar que existia uma opção, que ele merecia uma segunda chance. Sebastian nunca o abandonou, era apenas eles dois agora.

— Eu só tenho você – disse em um sussurro – você foi o único que ficou, por que?

— Por que demônios amam de uma forma diferente de humanos – respondeu com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

— Eu... – começou o rapaz chocado com a declaração – eu não sei como responder a isso.

— E nem deveria Bochan, você só tem 13 anos, não deve saber o que eu digo ainda – brincou o demônio – mas ainda preciso de um resposta ao meu pedido.

— Como isso funcionária? – perguntou o rapaz em busca de informações – eu seria seu filho? Seria nomeado como alguém de sua família?

— Seria meu protegido – disse Sebastian – seu nome seria mudado, você seria um Michaelis, Soleil Michaelis.

— Não quero esse nome – disse o rapaz irritando-se – é o nome que minha mãe me deu, mas nunca se encaixou em mim, escolha um nome para mim Sebastian.

— Nunca possui um cachorro então não sei como nomeá-lo – o comentário lhe rendeu um chute na canela – vejamos, tem de ser algo pequeno e simples, fácil de lembrar como... Ian, seu nome será Ian.

— Ian Michaelis – repetiu Soleil pensativo – então eu sei Ian, seu Ian.

— Meu Ian – repetiu Sebastian se erguendo plantando um beijo casto na testa do menor – venha meu pequeno os outros estão esperando.

— Os outros?

— Não pense que apenas eu não ligo o que você fez, ou por que você fez – disse firme – temos quatro pessoas esperando em uma carruagem do outro lado da floresta que estão muito animados com a nova vida.

— Eles... eles sabem?

— Sim – confessou Sebastian – tive de abrir o jogo e todos foram muito receptivos com a minha espécie e com a nova natureza do nosso relacionamento.

— Entendo – murmurou o menino calçando os sapatos sendo erguido por Sebastian em seus braços – eu preciso de um casaco, minha asma está piorando.

— Não se preocupe com isso – disse em um tom mais sério – sei muito bem o que sua asma precisa, agora agarre-se em mim.

— _Yes, my lord_ — brincou Soleil fazendo o mordomo sorriso enquanto saltavam pela varanda do quarto. Aquele era um novo começo, que ele merecia, sua nova vida.

 


	3. Os Michaelis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel (o Ciel que conhecemos não o verdadeiro que voltou dos mortos) chama-se Ian, então quando pensarem em Ian, pensem no nosso Ciel.

**Quatro anos depois**

A carruagem parou em frente ao enorme casarão rodeado por arvores enormes e um belo campo de flores, havia feito uma longa viagem, mas estava em casa, finalmente em casa. Sebastian desceu da carruagem enquanto os criados tiravam sua bagagem, ele ainda sentia uma necessidade quase doentia em fazer esse serviço, mas das três vezes que tentou foi durante repreendido por Emily AKA Snaker.

— Bem vindo de volta Lorde Michaelis – disse um dos criados recolhendo o casaco de viagem de Sebastian.

— É bom estar de volta – disse educadamente – o pequeno está em casa? – ele podia ver a hesitação na face da pobre mulher, ele sabia que traços eram aqueles, já estava mais do que acostumado.

— Ele... eu não sei meu senhor – disse a mulher como se as palavras fossem ditas com gosto de vinagre.

— Eu entendo – concluiu Sebastian respirando fundo – apenas me diga, cachoeira ou nos campos? – ela acenou negativamente, como se ele não tivesse acertado nenhum dos palpites – está na floresta então?

— Não meu senhor...

— Nas hortas? Com os tecelãs? Me dê uma dica – pediu vendo suas opções desaparecerem.

— Ele... – começou a mulher agora desesperada – ele vai me repreender seu eu disser.

— Não está preocupada com o que eu farei se você não? – ela pareceu incerta até finalmente se decidir.

— Ele desceu com Mestre Baldroy e Mestre Finnin para os alambiques senhor – disse finalmente e Sebastian teve de respirar fundo. O trabalho desnecessário nunca acabava, nunca.

Alambique dos Michaelis

— Isso tem um cheiro horrível – disse Ian olhando para o copo com líquido transparente na mão de Baldroy – tem certeza que é agua ardente? Parece muito a combustível de máquina.

— Eu quero provar – disse Finnin animado – eu já posso?

— Vá em frente rapaz, você já tem 20 anos, pode beber sem pedir autorização – disse ex-chefe de cozinha. O loiro, apesar de realmente já ter 20 anos, os traços quase femininos ainda era muito presente no rosto do loiro de grandes olhos verdes e cílios compridos. Isso chamava a atenção de homens e mulheres, se não fosse pela sua posição de Mestre da Villa de Finn, ele teria problemas.

— Mas Sebastian disse que...

— Sebastian fala demais – rebateu Ian tomando o copo da mão de Finnin – me deixe provar isso.

— Bochan você ainda é menor – alertou Baldroy, mas em resposta recebeu um sorriso travesso do menino que estava pronto para virar o copo quando uma faca de prata cortou o ar quebrando o copo em pedaços antes de chegar aos seus lábios, sujando a roupa já suja de poeira do rapaz de álcool.

Ian fez uma careta já sabendo que era o responsável por aquele tiro, Baldroy colocou a mão na cintura e Finnian apenas aplaudiu como sempre fazia mediante a mira incrível do demônio.

— Baldroy, eu pedi apenas uma coisa – disse Sebastian impaciente entrando no galpão fazendo os funcionários se encolherem.

— Sinto muito Sebastian, você sabe como é difícil detê-lo – disse o ex-chefe enchendo outro copo e virando – e eu não ia dar bebida para ele, era para o Finnin.

— Finnin é um garoto! – rebateu Sebastian.

— Ele é maior de idade, tem 20 anos, um adulto – tentou argumentar – adultos são responsável.

— É notável que tem algo de errado esta sua afirmação – disse o demônio virando-se agora para o menor – Bochan!

— Belo tiro – brincou o rapaz tentando escapar da bronca, mas aquilo não aplacou a raiva de Sebastian – quando foi que chegou?

— A três minutos – disse cruzando os braços – se tivesse chegado à 5 teria te encontrado bêbado pelos campos?

— Com uma dose? Não acho que ele... – começou Badroy, mas teve seu raciocínio assassinado pelo olhar que Sebastian lhe lançou.

— Eu não quero ouvir as desculpas de nenhum de vocês três – disse finalmente – temos trabalho para fazer, Baldroy encontrei Mei, vamos conversar sobre os novos contratos no almoço, Finnin vá tomar um banho, parece que você saiu de uma briga na lama – repreendeu o mordomo vendo as roupas do jovem de 20 anos completamente sujas de lama, poeira e capim. As botas de montaria estavam tão imundas quanto ele, apenas seu tradicional chapéu de palha estava intacto – e você pequeno, para o banho e vista algo adequado.

— Que seria? – perguntaram Finnin e Ian ao mesmo tempo.

— Qualquer coisa que não leve botas de montaria e que não seja duas vezes maior que o manequim de vocês, agora vão! – mandou Sebastian, e como se ele tivesse brandido um chicote os três começaram a correr como loucos.

**Os Michaelis**

Quase uma hora depois Sebastian se viu adentrando no quarto de Ian, ele já chamava o rapaz a tanto tempo por esse nome que trata-lo como Soleil ou Ciel era uma raridade, vez por outra os ex-empregados deslizavam no nome, mas aquilo era disfarçado como apelido carinhoso.

Ele entrou no quarto para ver o rapaz de 17 anos terminando de fechar o colete, ele trajava uma bela blusa branca com mangas ¾, uma calça comprida, com a barra dobrada e sapatos simples, as roupas eram em tom cinza escuro para combinar com o seu cabelo, era uma verdadeira raridade fazê-lo vestir-se de forma descente, geralmente eram uma bermuda te o joelho, uma bota de montaria, uma camisa qualquer, muitas vezes as próprias camisas de Sebastian dobradas até o cotovelo, um suspensório jogado de qualquer jeito ou um colete se estivesse meio frio, nunca um casaco, fraque, laço, gravata ou adjacente.

— Essa deve ser a roupa mais descente que vejo você usar em meses – brincou arrancando um sorriso do menor, ele virou-se para Sebastian afastando a franja de seus olhos fazendo uma grande bagunça nos fios.

— Eu estou bem? – perguntou erguendo os braços mostrando-se, o coração de Sebastian deu um pulo fraco e murmurou.

— Quando você não está – disse finalmente, o mais novo sorriu e correu para o mais velho, que já acostumado com as investidas agarrou o menos nos braços, Ian prendeu suas pernas na cintura de Sebastian enquanto o outro o segurava pelos quadris para mantê-lo firme, ele passou os braços pelos ombros de Sebastian se fazendo mais próximo.

— Eu estou realmente bom Sebastian?

— Sempre minha alma – disse o demônio sabendo qual jogada o rapaz queria fazer – e ficará melhor ainda quando tiver 18.

— Você quer esperar tanto? – tentou remendar Ian aumento o aperto de suas pernas na cintura do mordomo – sinta meu corpo, eu já sou um homem, eu posso te provar isso, basta me dar uma chance.

— É mesmo meu pequeno – brincou Sebastian quando Ian roçava os lábios em seu pescoço, ele apertou mais as nádegas do menor o conduzindo para a cama – e como você vai provar isso?

— Me diga você – continuou o menor sedutoramente – eu farei o que você quiser – Sebastian então forçou mais o aperto para só então em um movimento brusco jogar o rapaz na cama, se libertando do aperto, Ian fez menção de retomar a investida, mas Sebastian foi mais rápido puxando sua perna direita para ele se desequilibrar e cair derrotado na cama, o demônio riu com a cara de frustração do menor e por fim inclinou-se e plantou beijo em sua testa – não ria de mim demônio maldito, eu estou falando sério.

— Eu também meu pequeno – disse o demônio capturando o olhar do mais novo – mas você não tem forças para fazer o que eu quero – um rubor violento atacou a face do menor que pareceu cada vez mais irritado – e pelo que vejo nem controle.

— Eu teria o mínimo de controle se você não me tratasse como uma criança – vociferou Ian acertando Sebastian no estomago o tirando de cima dele, Sebastian se viu rindo da fúria do menor que voltou para o espelho para alinhar suas vestes – você não disse que somos companheiros?

— Somos Bochan – insistiu o demônio – mas até você completar 18 anos não podemos fazer nada.

— E pensar que eu me ligaria com o único demônio do planeta que tem consciência – resmungou o rapaz alinhando sua calça – você não deveria ser vil e me corromper.

— Acho que você já é corrompido o suficiente – comentou Sebastian apreciando a vista do menor alinhar-se da cama.

— Não o suficiente já que você ainda resiste a mim – disse o rapaz sem olhá-lo – o que tenho que fazer? Andar nu por ai?

— Continue negligenciando os botões de suas camisas enquanto você corre a cavalo pelos campos e logo estará nu – disse o ex-mordomo se aproximando do rapaz o abraçando por trás, plantando um beijo casto em seu pescoço.

— Eu gosto de correr ao ar livre – defendeu-se sentindo os lábios subirem para sua clavícula enquanto as mãos fortes do demônio envolviam sua cintura – gosto do vento na minha pele.

— Pode ter o mesmo resultado andando com colete – respondeu entre os beijos – estou ficando se camisas por sua causa.

— Não me culpe – disse o rapaz fechando os olhos quando a mão de Sebastian parou próxima de sua virilha – elas tem seu cheiro... e eu amo seu cheiro.

— Eu sei que ama – disse beijando agora o nódulo da orelha do rapaz o fazendo morder os lábios – eu também amo vê-lo vestindo-as, como sua pele delicada brinca com minhas roupas – ele desabotoou o primeiro botão da camisa para dar mais acesso ao pescoço do rapaz o chupando com força, Ian se viu gemendo com aquele corpo másculo pressionando contra ele, aquela boca demoníaca o devorando, as mãos firmes que o desmontavam. Ele arqueou a cabeça para repousar no ombro de Sebastian se entregando a ele, para só então ouvir um sussurro em seu ouvido – abra os olhos minha alma.

E como se fosse ele o que deveria receber ordens, Ian abriu os olhos para então ver o seu reflexo ofegando, excitado e completamente desmontado nos braços de Sebastian, ele conseguia ver o sorriso satisfeito do demônio dançando com seus olhos vermelhos brilhando de diversão.

— É assim que se seduzi alguém Bochan – disse o demônio largando o jovem, Ian ainda tentou se manter firme, mas teve que apoiar-se no espelho para não cair – estou te esperando lá embaixo, não se atrase – e saiu do quarto deixando um rapaz completamente desmontado para trás.

Alguns minutos depois estava todos os seis sentados à mesa almoçando, Ian ainda estava furioso com Sebastian, mas o mordomo não se importava, hoje à noite ele faria o humor do rapaz melhorar. Após o almoço, todos foram para a sala de reunião onde Sebastian relatou suas últimas reuniões em Londres e então voltou-se para Ian.

— Eu tenho um questão que preciso conversar com vocês, mas não sei como será recebida então direi de uma vez – começou o mordomo – Lau me encontrou em Londres, disse que sabe quem somos, onde estamos e está disposto a nos ajudar a ampliar os negócios, ajudando a exportação para o oriente.

— Não! – disse Ian decidido, Sebastian respirou fundo pensando em argumentar com o rapaz, mas ele se calou sabendo que as decisões de Ian sobre negócios sempre deviam ser respeitadas.

— Ok, nesse caso preciso que alguém vá até os portos encontre um parceiro viável – continuou Sebastian – não somos bem vindos na alta roda e agradeço até o ultimo dia por isso, também não podemos limitar os negócios a esse continente, pois produzimos muito e a esse ritmo corremos sérios riscos de desvalorização do produto, precisamos ampliar o pontos de distribuição.

— Constantinopla – disse Ian sério – recebemos proposta deles a meses.

— E é por isso que precisamos de alguém que faça a rota.

— O Expresso do Oriente faz a mesma rota e não precisamos apelar para Lau – rebateu o rapaz.

— Quando a segurança?

— Contratamos gente para isso – disse o rapaz – Baldroy sei que conhece algumas pessoas que podem nos ajudar, podemos designar membros do grupo de vigília das vilas para compor os grupos, é o investimento deles também, não farão questão.

— Podemos pagar? – perguntou Finnin realmente preocupado – esse trem é muito caro.

— O custo não seria problema, no entanto, a longo prazo esse quadro poderia mudar – disse Sebastian – então Bochan, qual a o veredicto – Ian olhou para os membros da sala e por fim decidiu.

— Usamos o expresso por enquanto para não perdemos o negócio até lá procuraremos uma solução menos dispendiosa – disse, todos concordaram e deu-se fim ao tópico – Snaker, você e seus amigos podem ir com Baldroy, só nessa primeira viagem?

— Nós iremos sem problema disse Emily.

— Ótimo – respondeu o rapaz – próximo tópico?

— Preciso de um atirador de elite para me cobrir em Paris na próxima semana – disse Sebastian olhando para Meiryn - está disponível?

— Tenho reunião com os membros da minha vila, mas acho que posso ajuda-lo – disse a ex-assassina – Baldroy não pode ir?

— É na semana do embarque do Expresso – disse Ian, seu olhar cruzou com o de Sebastian e então ele leu a expressão do demônio, ele não estava gostando disso, parecia que todos estavam simplesmente saindo ao mesmo tempo e deixando Ian sozinho – não fique assim, eu sei me cuidar.

— E pela primeira vez em quase oito anos eu acredito – disse Sebastian – mas eu ficaria bem mais tranquilo se você concordasse em ficasse nas mediações da casarão.

— Sebastian você não me ordena – lembrou o rapaz.

— É por isso que estou pedindo – rebateu o demônio ganhando sorrisos dos demais – por favor pequeno.

— Pare de me chamar de pequeno, eu não sou mais uma criança – disse o rapaz virando-se para Mey rin que agora ria com Snake – do que vocês estão rindo.

— Você cresceu é verdade, mas ainda tem traços de um garoto – disse Mey agora bem mais desinibida.

Aqueles quatro anos que passaram juntos reescrevendo suas vidas e saindo do radar dos Phantonhive fizeram deles uma estranha e esquisita família. Todos era respeitados nas vilas e tinham grande conhecimento dos negócios, mas principalmente a regra de ‘não julgar’ estabelecida havia feito esse vincula se formar. Um soldado, uma assassina, um experimento científico, um encantador de cobrar que falava com cobrar, um usurpador e um demônio, essa era a incrível família Michaelis, forjada na mentira.

— Que seja – disse o rapaz fechando a cara – não sairei das dependências do casarão, mas...

— Mas...

— Quando vocês chegarem vamos sair para as cachoeiras – disse o rapaz decidido e todos concordaram.

— Ok – disse Sebastian – acho que encerramos, Boochan quero que espere um pouco, tenho mais uma coisa para conversar com você – quando o escritório esvaziou o rapaz virou-se para Sebastian com a interrogação em seu olhar.

— Comece!

— Recebi uma carta da rainha – disse o demônio sem rodeios, o rapaz acenou em concordância para que ele continuasse – ela disse que o antigo Cão de Guarda entrou em contato solicitando o cargo de volta, parece que o prestigio e orgulho dos Phantonhive está ligada a função, e eles querem reassumir o cargo que ficou na família por anos.

— Ela sabe que depois da morte de meu pai, nos que fizemos tudo?

— Sim – disse Sebastian – e por consideração a você, ela quer sua opinião sobre o que fazer. Lorde Phantonhive exige uma reunião do os membros da Família Michaelis para tratar dessa questão.

— Isso está fora de cogitação – disse Ian rindo da ideia – eu nunca mais chegarei perto daquela casa.

— Ela quer que eles venham até nós – interrompeu Sebastian surpreendendo o rapaz – isso apenas se você aceitar é claro, não farei nada que esteja desconfortável.

Ian mordeu os lábios incerto ponderando sobre a questão, era um problema, verdadeiramente um problema. Ele sabia que a reputação dos Phantonhive era muito importante e sabia que seu irmão não teria escrúpulos em recuperar o título de Cão de Guarda da Rainha, no entanto, esse título foi dado a Sebastian com a condição de tê-lo para si, se o título saísse das mãos de Sebastian ele também sairia?

— Podemos falar sobre isso quando você voltar de Paris? – perguntou o rapaz sentindo sua mente ferver. Sebastian respirou fundo saindo detrás da mesa se aproximando do menor.

— Certo, quando voltarmos falaremos sobre isso – disse pegando a mão do menor entre as suas – mas não podemos adiar mais, ela precisa de uma resposta.

— Eu sei – disse – só quero mais alguns dias – pediu se aproximando mais do maior que o envolveu em seus braços – queria que o tempo voasse e que eu já tivesse 18, para que possamos ficar juntos para sempre.

— Ora, ora meu pequeno – brincou Sebastian – esses tempos no ensinaram a não apressar as coisas, temos que aproveitar o tempo que temos com que amamos, mesmo um demônio como eu aprendeu a apreciar isso.

— Quer dizer que você me ama? – perguntou o rapaz erguendo a face para encarar o 1,85 de Sebastian – realmente me ama?

Em resposta ele se inclinou delicadamente plantando um beijo casto nos lábios do menino, afastando-se quase que imediatamente.

— Mais do que minha própria eternidade.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ian sentou-se na cama sonolento, ainda estava escuro, mas as luzes de seu quarto estavam acessar e o barulho era forte o suficiente para retirá-lo de seu estupor.

— Sebastian? – chamou o rapaz incerto.

— Bochan volte a dormir, estamos quase acabando – informou a voz de Sebastian em algum lugar do quarto, a visão borrada de sono do rapaz ainda o impedia de focar.

Ele e Sebastian havia começado a partilhar o mesmo quarto no dia em que se mudaram, apesar de Ian ter protestado cruelmente sobre o quão inapropriado seria, o demônio garantiu que nada demais aconteceria, e ele seria encarregado de manter o que restou da inocência do rapaz intacta, mas passado alguns anos o próprio Ian estava desesperado por perder essa inocência, já que Sebastian era tão difícil de corromper quanto um monge.

— Já estou acordado mesmo – resmungou o rapaz saindo da cama, ele puxou o robe e começou a caminhar pelo quarto para encontrar Sebastian terminado sua mala com a ajuda de Mey Rin – que horas são?

— Três da madrugada – disse o demônio – temos que sair agora se quisermos respeitar o meu cronograma.

— Entendi – disse o menor sem paciência para lutar – a essa altura Snake e Baldroy já partiram no trem.

— Acredito que sim – respondeu fechando finalmente a mala – Mey, eu vou descer daqui a pouco, me espere na entrada.

— Certo – disse a moça se aproximando de Ian e lhe dando um forte abraço – tenha cuidado, não faça nada perigoso.

— Eu terei – disse o rapaz, ela soltou-se dele e saiu do quarto deixando os dois a sós – não vai me dar um beijo de despedida?

— Daqui a pouco – disse o homem pegando o rapaz pelo pulso o conduzindo de volta para cama – primeiro vamos voltar a dormir.

— Mas já estou acordado, quero ver você partir – insistiu, mas Sebastian sou inflexível o colocando na cama novamente, quando ele repousou o menino entre as almofadas ele se curvou sobre sua corpo plantando um beijo em sua testa – Sebast...

— Qual o nosso acordo Boochan? – perguntou ainda com os lábios em sua testa. Ian fez uma careta revirando os olhos, mas mesmo assim respondeu.

— Eu não posso te ver partir.

— Por que?

— Porque assim vai parecer que você está sempre aqui – respondeu o rapaz mordendo os lábios, o demônio sorriu baixando sua face para encarar os olhos heterocromático do menino – eu não quero que vá.

— Também não quero ir – sussurrou o demônio – mas minha partida é bem mais fácil quando eu não tenho que olhar esse rosto triste nos portões pedindo que eu fique – Ian sorriu levemente para ele como se estivesse à beira de implorar que ele ficasse, ele não gostava quando Sebastian tinha que ir, mesmo com a promessa ele sempre se esgueirava no último minuto e corria para a porta para ver a carruagem sumir no horizonte, doía tanto vê-lo partir, mas era quase uma dor necessária. Faziam anos que ele (tecnicamente) estava à frente dos negócios da Família Michaelis, sempre indo a reuniões, encontros de negócios, chá com a rainha entre outras obrigações e toda vez que ele partia, era um martírio.

Ian ajudava nos negócios tanto quando podia, ele tinha uma ótima visão de mercado e aprendera bastante no decorrer dos anos, no entanto, após de anos sendo subestimado pela sua pouca idade ele preferiu deixar a figura dominante de Sebastian cuidando de tudo, afinal de contas o demônio tinha uma ótima aparência e todos, pareciam gostar dele.

Isso incomodou um pouco o rapaz no início, mas apenas no início, pois a vida que levavam agora era totalmente diferente da vida na mansão Phantonhive, era uma vida calma onde ele podia ser quem ele quisesse, longe dos olhares de desaprovação de qualquer um.

— Não durma com ninguém enquanto estiver lá – disse o rapaz tentando quebrar o clima de despedida.

— Como?

— Você me ouviu seu tratante, toda vez que você sai em uma dessas missões da rainha você de seus meios para conseguir informação – resmungou o menino irritado – eu não gosto de você se deitando com metade da Europa enquanto eu tenho que esperar completar 18 anos para me aliviar.

— Não me deito com metade da Europa – defendeu-se – para sua informação eu quase não faço mais isso.

— No mês passado Finnin disse que você foram a um bar...

— Finnin fala demais – resmungou Sebastian.

— Mas ele me diz a verdade, já que você não está mais obrigado a fazê-lo.

— Pela decima vez, tivemos que anular essa clausula do contrato – tentou novamente – se não, como eu te chamaria de Ian?

— Desculpas e desculpas é só o que tenho – resmungou trazendo o cobertor para perto de si e virando-se na cama – vá embora Sebastian, são três da manhã e tenho que voltar a dormir.

— Não sem o meu beijo de despedida – insistiu não tem resposta do outro – vamos pequeno olhe para mim - sussurrou suavemente. O menino abriu os olhos um pouco antes de olhar para cima. Sebastian aproveitou a oportunidade para pressionar os lábios juntos. No início, Ian não o beijou de volta por puro desafio, mas isso não durou muito e logo suas línguas dançaram brincando até que os olhos de Ian se abriram em choque.

Ele fez um som de perplexidade quando sentiu algo em sua língua e quebrou o beijo imediatamente. O garoto começou a tossir sentindo a coisa presa na sua garganta, logo Sebastian lhe servia um copo de agua fazendo a coisa descer.

— O que diabos foi isso? – um sorridente Sebastian se ergueu da cama para colocar o copo vazia de agua na cabeceira.

— Um sedativo de efeito rápido – disse com uma tranquilidade que apenas os psicopatas tinham – você não vai me enganar dessa vez.

— Sebastian!

— Nada de Sebastian! – rebateu o outro voltando para sua posição na cama – eu não quero que me veja partir, as criadas dizem que você fica mais triste quando faz isso, então estou cuidando disse desta vez.

— Isso é trapaça! – retorquiu.

— Demônio – disse Sebastian apontando o obvio – agora deite-se, vou ficar com você até você apagar.

— O que será em trinta segundo – disse Ian fechando os olhos com força – o que exatamente você me... – e não terminou sua sentença, pois logo estava apagado na cama como um morto.

 

**Mestre Ian**

 

Ian desceu as escadas em direção a cozinha ainda irritadíssimo, ele sabia que já passava do meio dia e provavelmente já haviam servido o almoço, a droga que Sebastian lhe deu era forte.

— Boa tarde – disse o rapaz entrando na expansiva cozinha onde as senhoras andavam para todos os lados. O casarão era bem menor que a mansão Phantonhive, mas não era nem um pouco pequeno. A cozinha, por exemplo, era maior do que a que Baldroy tinha e a dispensa também, afinal de contas existia mais de um mestre e por mais que o menino não fizesse mais questão de comer a mesa, as refeições ainda eram dignamente preparadas pela equipe.

A quantidade de funcionários também era inegavelmente maior, parecia que era preciso ter o triplo de gente para fazer tudo o que Sebastian conseguia fazer em um dia.

— Mestre Michaelis – disse uma das criadas olhando para o relógio no canto da cozinha – ainda são 12:20, faltam algumas horas para o seu despertar – e foi quando o queixo de Ian caiu.

— Vocês sabiam que Sebastian ia fazer isso comigo! – retorquiu furioso – por que ninguém me alertou?

— Ele tinha que nos avisar – continuou a criada separando o peixe que seria cozido – se você não despertasse pensaríamos que estava morto.

— Ele me drogou!

— Lorde Michaelis fez o que achou mais seguro – disse uma delas muitíssimo convicta de suas palavras – ele é um homem muito atencioso e sensível, ele não poderia suportar deixa-lo para trás, por isso fez o que fez.

Ian olhou para as demais criadas que pareciam concordar com a afirmação, ele não tinha argumentos, todos eram fãs convictas de Sebastian.

— URGGG – resmungou esfregando os olhos frustrado – parece que Satanás jogou aquele maldito demônio em uma poça de mel quando estava fazendo ele.

— Mestre Ian!

— Que linguajar é esse?

— Não deve falar de Lorde Michaelis assim.

E o esquadrão de defesa a Sebastian tomou conta da cozinha, o que fez com que o mais novo tivesse vontade de atirar na cabeça de cada uma dela.

— Pelos céus parem de defender aquele idiota! – berrou o rapaz calando-as – onde está Finnin?

— Mestre Finnian desceu até a Vila de Mey – informou a cozinheira – ele não disse o que aconteceu, mas parece que foi um problema com a tear principal.

— Certo – disse o rapaz pensativo – vou descer até lá e gostaria do meu almoço quando voltar.

Então o silêncio se fez na cozinha, o rapaz ainda deu as costas para ignorá-las, mas um rugido de garganta chamou a sua atenção.

— Vocês tem algo a dizer, então digam logo – falou o rapaz sem se dar ao menos o trabalho de voltar-se para elas.

— Lorde Michaelis pediu para que o senhor não saísse do casarão enquanto...

— Eu sei o que Sebastian disse – cortou fazendo uma careta e esfregando os olhos tentando conter sua raiva – mas vocês não esperam que eu fique aqui todos esses tempo até ele voltar de Paris?

— Ele disse que sua leitura está atrasada e o senhor pode aproveitar os dias na biblioteca colocando-a em dia – confirmou uma moça que amassava a massa do pão. Essa declaração fez Ian voltar-se para elas novamente descrente que estava tendo essa conversa com a criadagem.

— É verão, eu vou surtar se for estudar na biblioteca – disse em tom de quem ensina algo a uma criança de cinco anos – eu vou apenas a vila, volto em poucos minutos.

— Mas Lorde Michaelis...

— Que seja – vociferou o rapaz verdadeiramente irritado – eu vou para a biblioteca e não se atrevam e vir me incomodar – e saiu fumegando da cozinha.

Os dias que se seguiram foram basicamente assim, Ian completamente irritado com o fato de estar preso dentro de casa, sendo permitido apenas sair quando Finnin o acompanhava. O rapaz estava muito ocupado cobrindo Mey e Baldroy em suas tarefas, ele sentia falta do barulho da casa de todos conversando e até das cobras de Snake, sim Wordsworth, Emily, Goethe, Oscar, Wilde, Bronte, Dahn e Keats faziam falta, principalmente por que Webster ficou para trás, ela insistiu em ficar cuidando de Ian, o que era uma situação chata, pois a cobra caminhava pela casa discretamente e como Snake era o único que a entendia Ian era obrigado a falar sozinho enquanto tentava adivinhar o que a cobra queria responder.

No final da quinta noite ele estava deitado na enorme cama terminado seu quinto livro seguido, as luzes do casarão já estavam apagadas, a chuva de verão batia forte lá fora e ele simplesmente não conseguia dormir, a cama que ele e Sebastian partilhavam era e enorme, então sem o demônio ao seu lado ele se sentia menor do que já era.

Não que ele fosse pequeno, hoje o rapaz tinha 1,75 de altura, mas mesmo assim ainda era uma altura irrisória perto dos quase 1,89 de Sebastian. Ele estava quase adormecido quando ouviu um barulho, na casa tinham muitos criados, mas nenhum deles estava transitando pelos corredores às duas da manhã.

Cautelosamente ele apagou a vela do lado de sua cama, e esgueirou-se para fora dela, sua arma já não ficava embaixo dos travesseiros então ele nem se preocupou em busca-la, andando até a porta ele plantou o ouvido nela tendo certeza que não havia ninguém no corredor e era seguro sair, ele ainda usava o blusão de dormir, mas trocar de roupa nessas condições era quase impossível.

Devagar como se sua vida dependesse disso ele abriu a porta e saiu para o corredor, o casarão era grande o chão ainda fazia barulho quando andávamos por ele, no entanto, Sebastian havia marcado os lugares em que ele poderia caminhar sem fazer barulho. À medida que ele se aproximava da escada ele conseguia ouvir vozes no andar de baixo, estava sussurrando.

“As criadas estão presas no dormitório, parece que só tem o garoto” – disse um deles.

“Ótimo, vamos nos separar para cobrir mais área” – disse um dos homens e Ian se atentou aos passos, não podiam ser muitos, se não a segurança da vila veria, provavelmente eram cinco, seu raciocínio foi tomado quando ele ouviu passos se aproximando, antes que ele conseguisse pensar em alguma coisa uma mão agarrou seu braço no meio da escuridão.

“Olha o que temos aqui...” começou o homem não imaginando que a pior decisão de sua vida fora tomada hoje.

**_Dois anos atrás_ **

_— Para que demônios eu preciso saber disso? – perguntou o rapaz olhando Sebastian e Baldroy alinhados em um ringue de luta – tenho vocês, não preciso saber disso._

_— Eu nem sempre estarei lá jovem mestre – disse Baldroy, o rapaz ergueu a sobrancelha olhando para Sebastian._

_— Qual a sua desculpa?_

_— Não tenho uma, apenas quero que você aprenda e ponto final – disse jogando as bandagens para o menino – coloque nas mão e punhos, vamos te mostrar o básico._

_— Eu não quero fazer isso – repetiu e mesmo assim começou e envolver os pulsos e o punho com as bandagens – é perda de tempo._

_— Assim como suas queixas – rebateu Sebastian – agora seja um bom menino e vamos começar – Ian terminou de colocar as bandagens e se posicionou da forma que ele conhecia para lutar boxe, pelo menos nas lutas que ele viu um o seu pai certa vez. Sebastian teve de rir, ver a figura magra e raquítica do menino em posição de ataque era quase hilária._

_— Pare de rir de mim – disse irritado – se vai me ensinar faça isso direito._

_— Ok – disse o demônio se controlando – a sua primeira lição é como levar um soco – e antes que Ian conseguisse fazer alguma coisa um soco forte foi deferido na sua face e ele apagou._

**_Dias atuais_ **

Antes que o homem conseguisse gritar o rapaz o girou o pulso o libertando agarrou o antebraço do homem o trazendo para mais perto e como Sebastian havia ensinado deferiu um soco na garganta do homem o fazendo perder a respiração, o homem caiu de joelhos com a mão na garganta tentando recobrar o ar, mas o menino foi mais rápido e com as pernas fortalecidas da cavalgada e do treinamento deferiu um chute certeiro deixando o intruso inconsciente.

Um já foi, ele retirou a arma do homem e começou a caminhar para o andar de baixo, um segundo homem estava logo próximo ao pé da escada, o rapaz pendurou-se pela parte de trás do corrimão escondendo-se até chegar por trás e dar uma coronhada segura fazendo o segundo cair no chão.

Recolhendo a segunda arma, ele caminhou até o que seria a biblioteca ainda ouvindo os passos, armou a pistola e antes de abrir a porta ele sentiu a lamina de um punhal em seu pescoço.

— Calma aí garoto – disse uma voz grossa e maliciosa – não queremos fazer mal, só precisamos que venha conosco.

— Quem são vocês? – perguntou Ian sem se mover – o que querem?

— Viemos aqui dar cabo do Cão de Guarda da Rainha – disse um dos homens - me diga onde ele está e quem sabe eu posso deixa-lo viver... – antes de terminar a sentença Ian agarrou o pulso do homem, afastando o punhal de seu pescoço e com o cotovelo quebrou o nariz do homem, ele afastou-se irritado grunhindo de dor, provavelmente chamando a atenção dos demais companheiros.

Sem opção com o seu anonimato revelado o rapaz pegou a pistola que ainda estava em suas mãos e atirou na cabeça do intruso, logo ele ouviu passos se aproximando, ele pegou o punhal do homem e respirou fundo, a casa estava totalmente escura, ele tinha uma vantagem, ele estava em casa e estar e casa iria salvá-lo.

Três dias depois

A carruagem de Sebastian parou em frente ao casarão no início da manhã, Mey-Rin e ele foram recebidos com boas vindas por todos, no entanto, após atravessar as portas da entrada principal seus olhos se depararam com o salão de entrada onde parecia estar passando por reforma.

Alguém estava recolocando o lustre na entrada, o corrimão da escada principal estava sendo restaurado e mais algumas pessoas estava trocando parte do piso, só quando um Ian entrou na cena que ele se viu com cabeça para perguntar.

— O que aconteceu aqui? - perguntou se aproximando vendo agora uma mancha roxa embaixo do olho do rapaz – você se machucou?

— Bem vindos de volta – disse Ian sem se importar com os questionamentos do outro – fizeram boa viagem?

— Responda minha pergunta Boochan! O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou o demônio com olhos verdadeiramente vermelhos – quem fez isso com você?

— Aparentemente fui eu – disse o rapaz respirando fundo – eu sei que está cansado, mas se quer mesmo saber é melhor vir comigo.

— O que aconteceu com a sala? – perguntou Mey Rin vendo os estragos com mais detalhes percebendo que alguns deles eram buracos de bala – você foi atacado?

— Na verdade fomos – disse o rapaz começando a andar e fazendo um gesto para Sebastian e Mey Rin o seguir – eles vieram a duas noites, renderam os guardas, drogaram Finnin quando eles estavam na aldeia, pegaram informação e entraram – ele desceu mais um lance de escadas indo em direção a porta que levava ao portão – lembre-me de lhes agradecer pelas aulas de defesa pessoal e tiro.

— Não me diga que tudo aquilo na sala foi você? – questionou Mey Rin quase orgulhosa – quantos eram?

— Contei cinco, mas era oito – disse cumprimentando um guarda que geralmente não ficava naquele posto, mas por hora estava lá – eu só sobrevivi por que conheço essa casa até o escuro, se não estaria morto.

— E porque não me chamou? – perguntou Sebastian finalmente soltando a questão que lhe assolará desde que virá o estado da sala.

— Você estava em Paris – respondeu Ian em tom baixo para não chamar a atenção de ninguém.

— Isso alguma vez me impediu? – rebateu Sebastian – você poderia ter morrido.

— Mas graças ao seu treinamento e muito ardilosidade conquistadas eu sobrevivi – disse o rapaz entrando finalmente no porão onde Finnian o esperava com uma chave na mão.

— Bem vindos de volta – disse sorridente, mas Sebastian lhe lançou um olhar de pura morte.

— Mais tarde nos dois vamos conversar sobre seus novos hábitos – soltou o demônio fazendo Finnin engolir em seco – o que tem atrás dessa porta?

— Testemunhas – disse Ian quando Finnin abriu a porta, eles entraram na salinha escura, iluminada apenas por algumas tímidas velas, em pé algemado ao teto sujo e sangrando estava um homem, ele tinha sangue na sua face, mas parecia vivo e assustado, havia uma mordaça em sua boca para abafar o grito.

Sebastian olhou ao redor da sala e conseguiu contar sete cadáveres entrando em estado de putrefação, ele pegou seu lenço no casaco e ofereceu a Mey Rin que parecia odiar o cheiro.

— Obra sua? – perguntou olhando para Ian.

— Você sempre disse que é preciso apenas um – defendeu-se caminhando até o homem que quase caiu no choro com a aproximação do seu carrasco, Sebastian sentiu uma ponta de orgulho vendo o terror nos olhos do homem, ele havia criado aquele menino bem e logo ele seria um companheiro incrível, para a eternidade – muito bem Louis, por que não repete o que me disse ao Sebastian, vamos diga quem foi que te contratou?

O homem, Louis parecia prestes a chorar quando a mordaça foi tirada, o sorriso satisfeito no olhar de Ian parecia a causa do choro quase eminente.

— Foi o senhor Conde Phantonhive, o senhor me pediu para vir aqui – disse o homem quase implorando – só fizemos o que o senhor pediu, não sabíamos que o senhor estava aqui, me deixe viver, por favor Conde... – e antes que ele conseguisse continuar coma falação Ian enfiou um pano na sua boca.

— Ainda acha que é uma boa ideia eles virem até aqui? – perguntou o rapaz puxando a arma olhando para Sebastian como se pedisse autorização, o demônio apenas acenou de leve e ele atirou na cabeça do homem sem ao menos piscar – o que fazemos agora senhor Cão de Guarda?

— Esperamos Baldroy e Snake voltar – disse Sebastian frustrado com as novas informações – nos livramos desses cadáveres e terminamos de alinhar o casarão – ele então puxou uma carta do casaco e entregou a Ian – recebemos isso na estrada dos mordomos da Rainha, ela autorizou a visita em nossa casa.

— Ele está vindo? – perguntou preocupado abrindo o envelope buscando a informação.

— Pior que isso – disse o ex-mordomo indiferente – sua tia Francis está.


	5. Chapter 5

— Boochan! – começou Sebastian seguindo o menino, agora verdadeiramente preocupado – eu sei que você pensa que isso é um ato de traição, mas...

— Essa não é uma daquelas discussões onde você coloca argumentos construtivos no meio da minha raiva e me faz ceder – gritou Ian furioso – eu não vou receber Francis aqui, não vou receber nenhum Phantomhive...

— Tecnicamente sua tia é uma Mild...

— Sebastian!

— Certo – disse o demônio decidido a não provoca-lo mais – mas algo tem de ser feito, a rainha já deu autorização para ela, não podemos simplesmente dizer que não vamos recebe-la, seria uma vergonha para o nome Michaelis.

— Se ela vier, eu estou saindo – disse o rapaz decidido, e foi a vez de Sebastian se preocupar.

— Não podemos deixa-la sozinha aqui, ela veio aqui para nos ver, se formos embora seria igualmente grosseiro.

— Parece que eu não fui claro – começou Ian paciente – ela vem aqui conhecer o Cão de Guarda da Rainha, que para todos os registros é você!

— Boochan!

— Isso não tem nada a ver comigo – continuou – você aceitou que ela viesse a nossa casa, você aceitou esse encontro sem nem ao menos protestar...

— Quem disse que eu não protestei? – tentou defender-se, mas o olhar penetrante de Ian e fez o mordomo bufar de frustração.

— Eu não vou ficar aqui enquanto essa mulher maldita viola a nossa cama – finalizou o rapaz – eu vou viajar durante esse período e você pode fazer o circo que você quiser com essa maldita aqui.

— Você está esquecendo de uma coisa? – começou Sebastian de braços cruzados.

— De que? – perguntou o rapaz pacientemente, sua raiva se acalmando gradativamente. Sebastian parecia sentir isso e aproximou-se do menino com mais calma, ficando apenas a alguns centímetros dele.

— Onde você iria sem mim? – perguntou com puro desdém.

— Não somos vinculados, posso ir aonde quiser.

— Mas temos um maldito contrato.

— Contrato esse que te permite passar duas semanas em Paris e dormir com um bando de prostitutas – rebateu o rapaz – e olhe como eu sofro por isso? Tenho certeza que você vai sobreviver alguns dias sem mim.

— Vamos deixar algumas coisas claras – começou o demônio tentando ser o mais claro possível – estamos entrando no outono e logo será seu aniversário, você sabe o que vai acontecer no seu aniversário?

— É claro que eu sei, e espero que valha a pena, por que você fica jogando isso na minha cara a cada...

— Nos dois vamos acasalar – firmou cortando o rapaz – eu vou leva-lo além do rio e vou torna-lo meu para sempre, e por mais que eu queira dizer que isso vai ser fácil eu posso garantir que não será – e ele agarrou o queixo do rapaz o trazendo para junto de si – eu não vou perder você de vista, não quando o nosso prazo está tão curto.

— Então se livre daquela maldita mulher – disse o rapaz não se abalando com a postura do demônio.

— Eu não posso fazer isso – rebateu o demônio, Ian abriu a boca para retorquir, mas Sebastian o interrompeu – e você não vai sair dessa maldita casa, esqueça isso – Ian de um rugido furioso libertando-se do aperto do demônio.

— Como sempre você consegue tudo o que quer – disse furioso afastando-se dele indo em direção a varanda.

— Boochan...

— Eu não quero ficar na sua presença agora, saia – disse o rapaz, mas Sebastian começou a caminhar em sua direção – Ao menos me conceda esse momento, me deixe em paz, SAIA! – vociferou e Sebastian estagnou sabendo que tinha que fazer, era necessário. Ele respirou fundo e saiu do quarto, esperando que o tempo acalma-se Ian.

**Visitas indesejadas**

_**Três semana depois** _

— Eu não acredito nisso – disse Sebastian tentando se acalmar, ele conseguia sentir Ian em algum lugar longe, no centro da floresta próximo as cachoeiras. O outono já havia tomado conta do país e os campos floridos estavam sofrendo, as cores vivas não estavam mais em todos os lugares, mas as folhas secas alaranjavam a paisagem movida pelos ventos do outono, o vento era frio o que fazia com que o demônio ficasse mais preocupado – ele está indo para a cachoeira, será que alguém pode ir busca-lo?

— Ele não vai vir – disse Baldroy se aproximando dele – se você não for até ele.

— Não posso sair agora, a tia dele está chegando – disse o demônio irritado – ele sabia que ela estaria aqui as duas, fez isso de propósito.

— Finnian disse que vai busca-lo – informou o Mey alinhando o vestido – mas não acho que seja uma boa ideia, você sabe como ele está vestido não sabe?

— Sim eu sei – disse Sebastian ouvindo a movimentação na frente da mansão, o coche provavelmente chegando na entrada – mas não temos tempo para isso, ela está chegando – então ele estagnou, não era apenas um coche – isso só pode ser brincadeira.

— O que foi?

— Peça a criadagem que arrumem mais dois quartos – pediu o demônio respirando fundo – temos mais convidados do que o esperado – e começou a caminhar para entrada onde saíram de seus coches ninguém mesmo do que Ciel Phantomhive e sua noiva Lady Elizabeth, logo atrás “Tia Francis” vinha acompanhada de seu filho Edward, Sebastian deixou o ar de seus pulmões sair, aquilo era mal, muito mal.

— Marquesa – começou Sebastian com a proximidade de Edward – seja bem vinda.

— Lorde Michaelis – disse ela seria, sua expressão estritamente sulista analisava cada centímetro da propriedade – foi uma longa viagem, vocês realmente vieram para muito longe.

— Foi necessário – disse o demônio cortês como sempre – espero que a viagem tenha sido agradável.

— No início foi muito incomoda, mas tenho que admitir que após entrarmos em sua propriedade a viagem se tornou bastante agradável.

— Trabalhamos muito para isso – disse o demônio, ele então voltou-se para a Edward – Edward.

— Lorde Michaelis – cumprimentou contra gosto, como se as palavras saíssem com gosto de vinagre de sua boca – uma bela propriedade de fato.

— Fico feliz – disse e então seu olhar voltou-se para o seu maior problema, de pé ao lado de sua noiva com um cabelo idêntico ao do finado Vincent, estava ninguém menos do que Ciel Phantomhive e Lady Elizabeth.

— Conde Phantomhive – cumprimentou o demônio – Lady Elizabeth, sejam bem vindo a nossa propriedade.

— Sebastian! – disse Elizabeth inaceitavelmente feliz se aproximando do mordomo – faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos, você está ótimo.

— Elizabeth – disse a voz cortante de Ciel – contenha-se – ele aproximou-se dos dois com todo o luxo e elegância de um conde – Lorde Michaelis, espero que as acomodações da casa estejam a altura.

— Tenho certeza que estão – disse o demônio – por favor entrem.

Logo todos estavam devidamente instalados e seus quartos preparando-se para o chá Sebastian estava quase em pânico, ele não estava contando com isso, mas agora era tarde e ele tinha que remediar a situação. Ele entrou na cozinha para verificar a criadagem e foi saldado pelo cumprimento de Tanaka que veio acompanhar seu mestre.

— Lhe asseguro que tudo estará pronto em breve Lord Michallis – assegurou o mordomo cortês, Sebastian sorriu conformado e então voltou-se para Finnian que acabará de entrar.

— Finnian vá trás dele – mandou – ele já devia ter voltado, acho que ele nem almoçou ainda.

— Não precisa – disse Ian entrando na cozinha pela porta dos fundos chamando a atenção de todos – me apresentando no cárcere.

— Se apresente ao banheiro e troque de roupa – mandou Sebastian vendo o rapaz descalço, cabelos bagunçados pelo vento, roupas ainda úmidas e desgrenhada – e vá pela lateral.

— É minha casa vou para onde eu quiser – rebateu o rapaz levando as botas na mão esquerda – e como quiser, inclusive no meu quarto, onde farei minhas refeições até ela ir embora.

— Eles – corrigiu Sebastian tentando acabar logo com aquele sofrimento, o rapaz parou no ato de atravessar a porta da cozinha virando-se para o ex-mordomo.

— Como assim eles?

— Sua tia não veio sozinha – começou, Ian virou-se para ele agora sentindo o pânico se instalar, ele olhou para Sebastian com expectativa e como se lesse aqueles olhos heterocromáticos ele confirmou com um aceno.

— Onde estão?

— Eu seus quartos se preparando para o chá da tarde – disse, o rapaz sentou-se em um dos bancos da cozinha – não tinha como sabermos.

— Eu sei – disse o rapaz em tom mais contido e menos autoritário agora tentando calçar as botas, a cozinha, os criados ficaram em silêncio assistindo o feliz e empolgado mestre Ian extremamente desconfortável tentando se estabilizar. Assim que a maioria deles viu a face de Ciel Phantomhive ficou obvio quem ele era, e como provavelmente a identidade de seu jovem mestre era uma mentira, mas isso não abalou em nada a confiança e o respeito que todos tinham pelo rapaz, era algo raro e poderoso que tinham que ser considerado.

— Me deixe fazer isso – disse Sebastian se ajoelhando em frente ao rapaz, Ian parou de lutar para dar lugar a Sebastian, mas ao invés de calçar as botas ele desfez o serviço de Ian as colocando de lado.

— Sebas...

— Você tem razão – disse o demônio – esta é nossa casa, você pode transitar por ela do jeito que você quiser, é o único lugar do mundo onde você está seguro e eu não vou tirar isso de você – concluiu o demônio se erguendo e plantando um beijo na bochecha do menino – levem o chá para o nosso quarto – pediu Sebastian erguendo Ian delicadamente nos braços.

— Sim senhor – disseram os criados, e logo os dois atravessaram o casarão em direção ao quarto principal, só quando estavam no ultimo corredor que Sebastian colocou Ian no chão, o rapaz estava mais estável e confiante quando uma figura loira saiu de um dos quartos e seu olhar encontrou com a crescida Elizabeth Midford.

A loira parecia chocada com a aparência do rapaz e ficou sem palavras, Ian por outro lado, contrariando toda a ansiedade que sentia apenas a olhou, ela estava tão enfeitada, tantos laços, broches, seu vestido de outono era muito bonito, mas três enfeites a menos teriam feito milagres, mas quem era ele para julgar, se estava com roupas velhas molhadas e descalço.

— Soleil? – perguntou ela tentando sair do seu choque – você... suas roupas... o que aconteceu com você?

— Chama-se água – disse não contendo a resposta imediata – se me der licença “condessa” – disse o rapaz passando por ela com a mesma postura que ele adquirirá com os anos de ensino de Sebastian, a moça ainda ficou parada no corredor vendo o rapaz partir, Sebastian ficou de pé pendendo entre o choque e o orgulho, ainda segurando o par de botas.

Elizabeth virou-se para Sebastian em busca de respostas, mas o demônio só conseguiu lhe dar um sorriso falso de desculpas e saiu atrás de Ian, quando entrou no quarto o rapaz já havia despido a parte de cima e suas vestes e desabotoava as calças indo em direção ao banheiro.

— Isso foi desnecessário Boochan – repreendeu o mais velho enquanto recolhia as roupas jogadas no meio do quarto, ele entrou no banheiro e viu o rapaz, agora completamente nu, pegar o jarro de água do lado e medir a temperatura – onde foi parar sua modéstia?

— Não aja como se não gostasse da vista – disse o menor pegando o jarro – esfriou, você consegue fazer alguma coisa sobre isso? – e com um estalo de dedos a temperatura da água se elevou ao ponto perfeito – Obrigado.

— Seu comportamento a pouco foi desnecessário – disse colocando as roupas em cima da cômoda e ajudando o menor a entrar na banheira – você sabe como eu odeio quando você faz esse tipo de coisa, só por que não é mais um conde não pode perder os princípios da educação que eu te dei.

— Desculpe – disse o rapaz simplesmente repousando na banheira – não faço mais.

— Pode me prometer isso?

— Não – Sebastian ainda abriu a boca para questionar algo, quando uma batida na porta se fez presente, os dois trocaram olhares confusos até o demônio ir a porta e abri-la para dar de cara com Elizabeth.

— Condessa em que posso ajuda-la? – perguntou Sebastian para moça ainda envergonhada.

— Esse... esse não é o quarto do Soleil? – perguntou incerta.

— Ele está no banho – disse Sebastian adorando ver a face da menina corar pela pergunta não respondida – creio que vá se juntar a nós no chá em breve.

— Eu entendo – disse ela receosa – pode dizer a ele que estou feliz em vê-lo.

— Tenho certeza que terá oportunidade de falar isso pessoalmente – disse Sebastian, ela corou mais forte ainda então curvou-se elegantemente e saiu, o ex-mordomo respirou fundo fechando a porta, como diabos eles iriam passar esses dias sem serem descobertos. Voltando ao banheiro ele parou na porta apreciando a vista do rapaz mergulhado em uma banheira, apenas com a cabeça para fora descansando frouxamente em uma toalha quer servia de travesseiro – confortável?

— Junte-se a mim – pediu sonolento – eu gosto do seu corpo junto ao meu.

— Tão tentador – começou o demônio em tom de malícia – tão cedendo por contato.

— Pare de me provocar e venha – pediu o rapaz quando o demônio começou a tirar a roupa, ele assistiu sem um flash de vergonha o corpo forte e definido de Sebastian se aproximar da banheira, agora completamente nu e entrar logo atrás dele, fazendo-o descansar agora em seu peito – bem melhor – murmurou enquanto sentia o demônio lavar o seu corpo com uma esponja.

— Quer que eu coloque os dedos? – perguntou ao ouvido do menino, que apenas sorriu. Quando ele completasse 18 anos, ele e Sebastian seriam companheiros, como o demônio havia dito. Para isso se concretizar, os dois teriam que ir ao mundo dos demônios, Sebastian iria tomar seu corpo para si em sua forma demoníaca e assim eles fechariam o vínculo.

Como explicado antes, desse dia em diante, ele envelhecerá um dia sequer, tendo que se preocupar com o crescimento das unhas, pelos e cabelos que ainda permanecerão os mesmos, no entanto, sua aparência jovem continuará para sempre.

Em uma ocasião passada o demônio se transformará em sua forma demoníaca para explicar o que estava por vir, ele transitou pelo quarto como um espectro negro, com garras e dentes afiados, olhos vermelhos e bem maior do que sua postura atual. As asas negras eram enormes e assustavam a qualquer um, no entanto, o objetivo de mostrar sua forma original era conscientizar o rapaz o que estava por vir.

O membro de Sebastian enquanto demônio era grande, mais volumoso do que a média, o rapaz observou e tocou o membro algumas vezes e desde então ele se preparava para o inevitável. Ele aumento sua flexibilidade, resistência e força e principalmente, em momento assim quando os dois estavam juntos, Sebastian o dedilhava o abrindo para que se acostume com a intromissão.

No começo ele achava desconfortável e doloroso, mas hoje ele ansiava pelo toque do maior que se recusava a fazer algo além disso. E com isso, umedecendo seus dedos com sabão, ele pegou as duas pernas do rapaz colocando uma de cada lado da banheira o abrindo totalmente, uma mão agarrou sua cintura para mantê-lo no lugar e a outra simplesmente desceu pela sua coxa submersa.

— Você está mais flexível do que o habitual – disse com os lábios encostados em seu pescoço – andou brincando sozinho?

— Eu sei como você gosta das minhas pernas ridiculamente separadas – disse o rapaz sentindo os dois dedos do demônio massagear sua entrada – entre logo.

— Um?

— Dois – exigiu e Sebastian entrou nele sem resistência, o rapaz gemeu assim que sentiu a invasão e o toque macio do outro, ele não tinha muito experiência com sexo, mas tinha certeza que ninguém fazia aquilo com os dedos como Sebastian fazia, o demônio era delicado ao mesmo tempo tão preciso e implacável, afundando o máximo que ele conseguia, mas sempre tendo o cuidado em não machuca-lo.

Ele encontrou a próstata do menor fácil, já estava familiarizada com ela, sempre apertando, massageando e a fazendo sofrer. Soleil já estava completamente duro com a pressão dentro de si, ele amava isso, amava sentir o demônio dentro dele, o preenchendo.

— Mas fundo – pedia com os olhos fechados uma mão agarrando a nuca de Sebastian o puxando para um beijo desajeitado enquanto outra tentava buscar alivio para se membro submerso – sebastian... mais... mais... – e um terceiro dedo entrou nele o fazendo revirar os olhos com força. A ardência dos músculos se expandindo o fazia delirar.

— Abra mais as pernas – mandou Sebastian enquanto olhava os dedos dos pés do menos se torcerem com o prazer, o menino ofegou tentando cumprir a ordem, mas havia um limite para o que ele conseguia fazer sozinho.

— Eu não... – tentou dizer, mas foi interrompido por um quarto dedo entrando nele com ferocidade o fazendo quase gritar – Sebast... por... por favor...

— Eu mandei você abrir as pernas – mandou o outro, e como se fosse uma marionete os joelhos de Soleil se afastaram mais fazendo o rapaz ficar em uma posição quase impossível. O menor sentiu seus ligamentos sendo forçados, em meio ao prazer, agora Sebastian empurrava os dedos implacavelmente o fazendo o rapaz gemer alto e indecentemente – os sons que você faz – continuou o demônio não importando que o menino estava quase convulsionando em seu colo. Em um ato de pura vilania ele liberou suas presas e mordeu o pescoço do menor o fazendo gemer mais alto, extraindo sangue da ferida.

— Sebb... eu... tão bom... – murmurava o rapaz entre os gemidos – tão... eu... perto – Sebastian então agarrou a cintura do rapaz com mais força enquanto enfiou os quatro dedos de uma vez pressionando sua próstata com força o fazendo gozar sem piedade. O liquido branco tomou conta da banheira quando um gemido de alivio saiu dos lábios do menor, que imediatamente desfaleceu nos braços do demônio sorridente.

Ele olhou para o gozo boiando na agua imaginando que teria que providenciar outro banho para o rapaz inconsciente em seu colo, devagar ele fez as pernas do menor voltar a posição normal, devagar ele tirou os dedos de dentro do rapaz massageando sua entrada abusada.

— Quatro dedos sem resistência – disse o demônio sorrindo enquanto beijava a bochecha carnuda do menor – talvez você dure mais do que eu imaginei – e com isso ergueu-se trazendo o menor consigo, ele tinha que limpá-lo e acordá-lo, aquele dia estava longe de acabar.

 


	6. Apostas

— É um jantar apenas – disse Sebastian arrumando sua gravata – eu sei que não quer que eu desça, mas já faltei ao chá da tarde.

— Faltou ao maldito chá da tarde por quê é inconsequente – rebateu – não havia necessidade de ter feito aquilo na banheira, sabe que preciso de cuidados posteriores quando tenta me abrir daquele jeito.

— Você pediu por dois dedos... – Ian pegou a gravata do demônio trazendo sua face para encará-lo rudemente.

— Dois não são quatro – disse estreitando o olhar – não importa quanto você massageei, os ligamentos da minha coxa ainda doem.

— Disso você pode me culpar – disse o demônio quando o outro largou sua gravata – eu tinha que testar sua elasticidade. Quando o dia chegar...

— Quando o dia chegar e fizermos amor – rebateu o rapaz se afastando para pegar a jaqueta do outro na cama – eu não vou precisar entrar no circo para isso...

— Bochaan – cortou Sebastian e Ian teve vontade de se chutar, ele havia usado a expressão maldita de novo – o que eu falei sobre essa expressão? – o rapaz revirou os olhos irritado e bufou. Eles já haviam conversado tantas vezes sobre aquela bendita noite que ele estava mais do que consciente do que iria acontecer. Ian era um pessoa centrada e muito realista, ele se orgulhava disso. No entanto, com o passar dos anos ele não podia deixar de romantizar a primeira vez dos dois, onde ele se entregaria para Sebastian e os dois seriam um.

Mas é claro que como um bom demônio que era, Sebastian havia feito questão de quebrar se castelinho de cartas.

— Meu pequeno – começou tentando alinhar o próprio cabelo em frente ao espelho – quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer, que o que acontecerá entre nós dois no dia da ligação não haverá absolutamente nada de romântico – ele virou-se para Ian que se aproximou como se não tivesse dito nada pronto para vesti-lo, no entanto, teve seus movimentos cessados pelo demônio que segurou seu queixo para fazê-lo encarar – eu vou foder você impiedosamente, até que não consiga mais saber se meu pau está dentro de você ou não.

— Estou ciente – disse o rapaz virando o rosto para libertar-se das mãos do demônio – não precisa me lembrar constantemente.

— Parece que preciso sim – disse o outro rindo da face corada do menor – vez por outra você me surge com esse tom romantizado, não quero que tenha falsas expectativas sobre isso.

— Não se preocupe – disse o rapaz livrando-se das mãos do demônio e voltando a sua tarefa de vesti-lo – minhas expectativas para isso são bem baixar, não se ache tanto – retorquiu vestindo-o com a jaqueta passando as mãos rudemente nos ombros para alinhá-la, seu movimento brusco foi cessado pela mão de Sebastian que segurou seu pulso.

— Isso não quer dizer que quando acabarmos e você se recuperar, nos dois não iremos fazer amor como duas pessoas que se amam – disse o outro virando-se para encará-lo, aquele ato de carinhoso encheu o rapaz de rancor, como se o demônio estivesse lendo sua mente.

— Não me venha com esse tom jocoso depois de me falar sobre uma coisa que se aproxima mais do estupro do que um ato de ligação – retorquiu fazendo Sebastian arregalar os olhos.

— Não... – começou o domínio incerto – não será estupro... não existe ligação demoníaca quando não há consentimento – esclareceu – por isso estou de deixando consciente de tudo o que irá acontecer, de tudo...

— O código moral de vocês demônios é deveras controverso – rebateu o rapaz – você pode fazer um pacto para pegar a alma de uma criança de 10 anos, mas não pode me estuprar para fechar a nossa ligação? – aquilo pareceu acender alguma coisa dentro de Sebastian que tornara-se por sua vez verdadeiramente ofendido.

— Existe uma diferente gritante entre esses dois pontos – disse tentando manter a voz calma e controlada.

— Qual?

— Em um deles você é um humano sem valor...

— Tocante Sebastian...

— E na outra você o ser mais importante de toda a minha existência – e aquilo finalmente calou Ian.

E era assim que os últimos anos foram conduzidos. Não é que ele não acreditasse, hoje ele tinha uma fé cega no amor de Sebastian por ele, mas no início, quando aquela proposta nada mais era do que uma realidade distante e uma corda de salvação da vida de tortura que o irmão o submeterá, ele simplesmente não acreditava que o demônio poderia, verdadeiramente amá-lo.

No entanto, passado os anos, as experiências, a convivência sem o degrau da serventia, a dedicação e principalmente a beleza de Sebastian, ele tinha entendido que aquele ser das trevas era absolutamente devotado a ele, e por mais que ele tentasse resistir no começo, ele também se entregará a isso.

Não foram apenas declarações como essas que os colocaram onde estão hoje, mas os olhares de cumplicidade, os toques secretos, as noites em claro na varanda observando os campos e as estrelas, os jantares a luz de velas em meio a temporais onde sempre finalizam em uma valsa lenta e hipnotizante, a forma como os corpos dos dois se encaixavam, como eles conheciam cada defeito e qualidade um do outro e principalmente como era fácil amar um ao outro. Isso tudo havia feito o rapaz cair por ele, e ouvir declarações como essas em meio a seu mar de dúvidas era como água no deserto.

— Cuidado Sebastian, você está perigosamente perto do meu tom romantizado – brincou, o demônio ainda abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas o menor colocou-se na ponta dos pés e plantou um beijo rápido em seu lábios, o calando – você já está pronto, desça logo antes que Francis mande alguém te buscar – e saiu em direção ao closet do casal, deixando Sebastian meio atordoado no meio do quarto.

**Apostas**

Sebastian desceu as escadas em um folego só, ele realmente queria evitar mais alguma indisposição com seus “convidados”, mas depois de faltar ao chá da tarde para cuidar de seu companheiro contundido ele tinha a obrigação de se fazer presente no jantar. Ele sabia que não existia argumento no mundo que fizesse Ian acompanha-lo, pois o menino estava decidido a não encontrar o irmão, a tia e os primos, era direito dele depois de tudo.

O casarão estava completamente acesso, os criados pareciam mais ansiosos que o normal, ninguém realmente estava pronto para a refinação dos Phantomhive ou dos Midford, aquela casa apesar de ser de um Lorde era conduzida com pouco luxo e menor formalidade ainda, era assim que Ian havia escolhido e era assim que Sebastian havia feito.

No entanto, hoje eram outros dias, em que tudo tinha de ser perfeito. Ele dobrou o corredor para encontrar a figura de Tanaka de pé próximo a porta do salão de jantar conversando com uma criada, ele sorriu discretamente aproximando-se do antigo mordomo, o senhor o reconheceu de imediato não conseguindo deixar escapar a expressão de felicidade.

— Boa noite Lorde Michaellis é uma honra finalmente vê-lo – disse educadamente como o mordomo que era.

— Boa noite Tanaka-san – disse Sebastian com o mesmo tom respeitoso que sempre usará – vejo que está muito bem, espero que os ares de nossa propriedade lhe agradem.

— Sim, é um lugar muito bonito – disse em tom cortes – fico feliz que jovem mestre tenha encontrado um lugar tão bonito para viver – ele fez uma pausa olhando além do corredor – não o veremos hoje?

— Ele... – tentou mentir Sebastian, mas sentiu algo morrer nos olhos do velho mordomo que parecia realmente desapontado em não ver o menino, Ian havia contado que quando ele era pequeno e ficava enclausurado em casa Tanaka era o único que cuidava dele, sua mãe tinha uma saúde muito frágil e os demais criados não tinha permissão de tratar do pequeno, sendo ele o responsável pela sua saúde – ele está descansando, na verdade por insistência minha, hoje à tarde ele escorregou no banheiro e distendeu o musculo da coxa, por isso não conseguimos descer para o chá... ele está bem agora, mas eu prefiro que faça a refeição no quarto por enquanto, não quero ele descendo escadas enquanto o musculo não estiver relaxado.

— Eu entendo – disse o mordomo mantendo a compostura – meu senhor me dispensou por hoje, já que há vários criados na casa, logo não serei necessário hoje à noite.

— Que pena – respondeu Sebastian – esperava lhe pedir um último favor antes de se retirar – aquilo atentou o velho mordomo – eu prometi ao pequeno que lhe traria leite com mel antes que ele durma, eu sei que é um costume infantil, mas você o conhece, certas coisas nunca saem de moda. Acredito que o Conde vai querer conversar comigo após o jantar, você se importa em levar um pouco de leite até o quarto do pequeno?

E foi como se o natal tivesse chegado mais cedo, o velho mordomo sorriu na medida que sua compostura permitia, curvou-se aceitando a ordem.

— Será uma honra – disse em voz tímida, Sebastian sorriu para ele e com um aceno entrou no salão.

A mesa estava ridiculamente posta, os lustre acessos e tudo era tão iluminado que o salão parecia maior, ele realmente não podia mais duvidar da capacidade de seus criados, o lugar estava lindo.

Ele deslizou pelo salão até encontrar a então condessa de Phantonhive ao lado de seu amado esposo, Sebastian teve de se conter, ele não gostava de ver aquele rosto abraçado com outra pessoa, muito menos sendo um rosto que ele precisaria mutilar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Lorde Michaelis – disse a voz articulada de Ciel Phantomhive – vejo que decidiu se juntar a nos hoje.

— Sim – começou em tom de paz – tive alguns contratempos a tarde, espero que minha ausência não tenha prejudicado o chá da tarde.

— Não há como – continuou – a propriedade é belíssima, foi uma vista bastante agradável para o chá.

— Que bom que apreciou – ele então voltou-se para Elizabeth – condessa a senhora está encantadora, se me permite o elogio.

— Obrigado Sebas... quero dizer, Lorde Michaelis – disse ela meio sem jeito, o olhar de desaprovação do esposo não passou desapercebido e então para aliviar os ânimos Sebastian voltou-se para Ciel.

— A Marquesa e Lorde Edward não nos acompanham hoje? – perguntou tentando mudar o ar do salão.

— Na verdade ela e Edward estava discutindo algo antes de descer, não devem demorar – disse o outro indiferente a presença da tia e logo as portas do salão de abriram revelando a marquesa e sua cria.

— Então resolveu nos agraciar com sua presença Lorde Michaelis – disse ela ríspida como sempre – sentimos sua falta no chá da tarde.

— Minhas desculpas por isso – disse no tom mas cortes que conseguiu – Ian teve um pequeno acidente, achei melhor não deixa-lo sozinho.

E o clima na sala mudou, ele não soube exatamente para o que, mas havia uma mistura de sentimentos entre os membros da sala ao citar o nome do jovem. Francis parecia prender a respiração até Edward se viu baixando o olhar, foi apenas o conde que quebrou o silêncio.

— Um belo nome que ele escolheu – disse mais para si do que os outros – ele está bem?

— Uma distensão na coxa – disse em tom de conversa – nada que repouso e compressas não resolvam – ele fez uma pausa para estudar a expressão do conde, como se ele estivesse tentado a perguntar algo – não se preocupe, em poucos dias ele vai estar correndo a cavalo pelos campos e tirando toda a minha pouca paz – supreendentemente aquela declaração pareceu trazer um novo ânimo aos convidados, e com um anuncio do serviçal o jantar foi anunciado.

O jantar, para a surpresa de Sebastian foi agradável, de um jeito que ele não se sentia confortável. Era quase como um prazer culpado que ele interagiu com os convidados e gostou disso, os Midford foram incrivelmente agradáveis até o próprio conde parecia alguém descente. E isso só deixou as dúvidas de Sebastian mais fortes, algo estava realmente errado naquele quadro.

No final de tudo, as damas se recolheram para a sobremesa e como já era previsto, ele e o conde foram até seu escritório, ele só não contava que Edward os acompanhasse.

— Muito bem Conde – disse Sebastian servindo os dois com um copo de bebida – em que posso lhe ser útil?

— Acredito que já tenha ciência do motivo da minha visita – disse finalmente cortando qualquer rodeio – sabe que quero o posto de Guarda da Rainha de volta.

— Cão – corrigiu Sebastian.

— O que disse?

— Cão de Guarda da Rainha – corrigiu – é assim que se referem ao posto, não é o mais louvável dos nomes, mas é assim que nos chamam nas baixas rodas.

— Entendo – disse o conde pensativo – eu sei que você e Soleil exerceram essa função por anos, e sei que por isso ela manteve o posto com os dois, mas eu devo insistir que ele retorne a família Phantomhive. Soliei abdicou de seu nome, então não vejo necessidade em mantê-lo no cargo.

— Tecnicamente ele não faz a função – disse Sebastian – eu faço, o ato do seu irmão ter abdicado do nome da família nada mais foi do que uma condição para que eu possa assumir o cargo. Não culpe o pequeno, nos dois sabemos que no meio de tudo isso ele é apenas uma vítima das pessoas que ama.

Se um olhar pudesse perfurar corpos, com certeza Sebastian Michaelis estaria em pedaços nesse momento, não apenas pelo qual ridículo era aquela situação, mas saber que aquele ser elegante e incrivelmente articulado que falava com tamanha pompa era um demônio sanguinário que estava arrancando tudo dele, o cargo da sua família, seu irmão mais novo, tudo.

— Onde está Soliel? – perguntou.

— Eu já disse, ele se machucou está descansando.

— Eu exijo vê-lo – disse em tom firme.

— Ora, ora meu nobre conde – começou Sebastian – você não tem autoridade nesta casa, e muito menos autoridade sobre ele, não mais...

— Seu demônio – disse sem conter sua língua, chocando Edward. Sebastian percebeu que a coisa ficaria fora de controle logo e tentou mediar a situação.

— Então Conde – continuou – eu tenho uma oferta para você – ele caminhou além da escrivaninha pegando a última carta recebida da rainha – recebi essa carta recentemente de Vossa Majestade. É uma trabalho para o cão como você deve imaginar, nada simples ao meu ver. No entanto, essa tarefa me custará meses de trabalho árduo e muita vigília e em breve eu infelizmente terei uma viagem importante a fazer, e não posso cumprir a urgência que ela pede, nesse caso faremos uma aposta – o Conde ouviu atentamente as palavras do demônio – se resolver esse caso, completamente até dia 16 de dezembro, eu mesmo falarei com Vossa Majestade para que o cargo volte para as mãos dos Phantomhive...

— Isso é...

— ... mas, caso não consiga – continuou o demônio – você vai desistir da ideia de reclamá-lo para sempre, vai esquecer que seu irmão existe e vai parar de nos perseguir e enviar bandidos para invadir a nossa casa no meio da noite – e aquilo fez o conde empalidecer – e antes que pense que eu fui o responsável pelo não retorno da sua corja, comece a aceitar uma verdade – ele caminhou pelo escritório estendendo a carta para o conde em convite a aceitar a aposta, sem hesitação ele arrancou a carta das mãos dos demônio ainda o encarando com ódio puro.

— Que verdade?

— Um pouco de rancor faz milagres com os seres humanos.

Quando a noite finalmente acabou Sebastian estava exausto, a discussão dos termos da aposta com Ciel eram exaustivas e o demônio só queria poder arrancar o pescoço do outro sem ter que sofrer por isso, ele dobrou no corredor dos quartos, indo direto para a suíte.

Assim que Sebastian abriu a porta suas preocupações foram varridas pelo som dá risada doce que ele tanto amava, mas raramente ouvia. Ele avançou pelo cômodo indo até a varanda para ver seu amado sentado na varanda do quarto usando apenas o pijama tradicional com um robe frouxamente por cima, ao seu lado, na cadeira que costumava ser ocupada por Sebastian estava Tanaka, os dois pareciam envolvidos em uma conversa educada e cheia de pequenos risos, a xicara de leite estava esquecida em uma bandeja em cima da mesinha de centro.

Quando Sebastian se aproximou da varanda Ian ergueu o olhar feliz para ele.

— O jantar acabou? – perguntou sorrindo quando o demônio sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado dele.

— Sim, e a conversa com o conde também – informou pegando a mão de Ian e beijando os dedos – vejo que a visita lhe fez bem.

— Como não faria? – disse o menino – Tanaka sempre foi a minha melhor companhia.

— Em tempos enfermos – completou o velho mordomo sorrindo para o jovem – mas está ficando tarde meu jovem, e você precisa descansar para voltar as suas atividades normais.

— Ele tem razão Boochan – disse Sebastian ainda brincando com os dedos do menor – está tarde, é melhor você se deitar.

— Não sou mais uma criança que ia dormir as 21 – defendeu-se – e mesmo quando era, acho que nunca fui dormir as 21.

— O que em parte é nossa culpa – disse o mordomo ficando de pé para se retirar – não fomos muito rígidos nesse quesito Lorde Michaelis.

— De fato – concordou Sebastian ainda encarando o menino.

— Devo me retirar agora – ele pegou a outra mão de Ian e plantou um beijo respeitoso nas costas – Mestre Ian, Lorde Michaelis, tenham uma boa noite.

— Para você também vovô – disse o menino sorrindo docente, e logo ele e Sebastian estavam sozinhos na varanda, quando a porta do quarto bateu Ian se viu apertando a mão de Sebastian para chamar a atenção do demônio para si.

— Como foi a conversa com ele? – Sebastian lhe deu um sorriso de satisfação.

— Como você gosta de jogos sei que vai amar o que tenho a dizer.

 

 


	7. Eu, você e o nosso futuro

— Não sei se gosto desse arranjo – disse Ian afastando os lençóis para alinhar a cama – e se você se precipitou? Ele tem Undertacker do lado dele, talvez...

— Não se preocupe com isso meu amor – disse Sebastian tirando os lençóis do seu lado e jogando as almoçadas decorativas de lado – eu confio no seu irmão para fazer a coisa errada.

— Meu irmão gêmeo do mal você quer dizer – rebateu Ian fazendo Sebastian revirar os olhos.

— Pelo inferno isso de novo não – clamou.

— É verdade – continuou o rapaz jogando as almoçadas do seu lado da cama para o lado – ele me envenenava para minhas asma piorar.

— Eu fiz um pacto para pegar sua alma quando você tinha dez anos, o que te faz pensar que ele é pior do que eu? – questionou Sebastian meio ofendido por ser subestimado.

— Você quer mesmo que eu responda isso? – perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

— Não – respondeu o demônio rápido pensando que seu ego não iria aguentar uma resposta dessas. Eles finalmente terminaram de alinhar a cama e se deitaram, Sebastian a direita com Ian envolvido em seu braços – e antes que pense que fiz isso sem pensar eu pensei bem, não podia atender aos pedidos de Vossa Majestade quando nossa ligação estiver em curso.

— Por que não assume logo que deixou ele ficar com o caso por que você achou muito complicado – murmurou o rapaz aconchegado para dormir, mas o beliscão forte do outro – Hei! – protestou agora desperto voltando-se para ele.

— Você sabe que não entreguei o caso por que não conseguia resolver – defendeu-se.

— Eu sei que não seu demônio de merda – disse o rapaz acariciando a área beliscada – como você está sensível hoje.

— Então pare de me provocar – disse puxando o menor de volta para seu peito – você está me saindo um companheiro muito trabalhoso.

— Companheiro – resmungou – eu não posso ser seu companheiro para sempre, precisamos de outro adjetivo para isso.

— Em um futuro não tão próximo eu posso chama-lo de meu esposo – disse Sebastian.

— Quantos anos?

— Uns 200 talvez... – disse como se não fosse nada, mas arranco Ian de seu devaneio.

— 200? Você ficou maluco eu não vou viver tudo isso! – Sebastian apenas encarou seu amado verdadeiramente confuso, ele piscou algumas vezes até perceber que o rapaz não estava brincando.

— Boochan, você vai sim viver até lá – começou cauteloso, e dessa vez era o próprio Ian que parecia confuso.

— Continue...

— Quando nos ligarmos a minha vida vai depender da sua – explicou – eu só posso morrer depois de você, então... como eu não envelheço... você também não poderá mais – Ian o encarou por alguns segundos processando o que foi dito e tentando encaixar em todas as discussões que os dois já tiveram sobre a ligação.

— Você... quando você disse para sempre era... para sempre mesmo... quero dizer, eu e você não vamos morrer... nunca?

— Se alguém te ferir gravemente sim você pode morrer, mas eu... eu só vou morrer depois de você – explicou acariciando a face confusa do menor.

— Depois quanto?

— Essa é a sua pergunta?

— Sim, depois quanto?

— Dependendo de como você morrer horas depois – disse paciente – provavelmente em bem menos tempo.

— Não tem como te salvar? – perguntou, agora atiçando a curiosidade de Sebastian, o demônio apoiou-se em seus cotovelos para encarar o menor melhor.

— Não – disse pensativo – uma vez que a ligação acontecer, estamos juntos para sempre.

— Mas não tem como você quebrar a ligação antes de eu morrer?

— Para que eu preciso viver sem você do meu lado? – perguntou Sebastian sem pensar, Ian ainda ficou parado absorvendo as informações e então preferiu recolher suas conjecturas para si.

— Ok – disse o rapaz voltando a se deitar – eu só preciso processar isso.

— Não quer me dizer o que está pensando para que eu o ajude?

— Não – disse o rapaz puxando Sebastian para a posição anterior – me deixe com meus pensamentos, eles são confusos ainda.

— Certo – disse o demônio cauteloso – mas essa conversa ainda não acabou.

— Tenho certeza que não – rebateu o menino fechando os olhos para tentar dormir – boa noite Sebastian.

— Boa noite amor – disse o demônio abraçando o menor deixando-se dormir como havia começado a fazer depois de tanto tempo juntos.

**Eu, você e o nosso futuro**

_**2018** _

_— Eu não quero essa mesa aqui – disse Ciel olhando para a mesa de vidro que espelhava direto no lustre de cristal – é muito claro, mal dá para entrar na sala sem óculos escuro – as decoradoras pareciam perplexas com irritação do rapaz – troquem por algo fosco._

_— O lustre ou a mesa? – perguntou uma elas com uma prancheta, o rapaz soltou seu olhar mais frio para a moça e sorriu._

_— Por que por uma vez não tenta me surpreender – disse se afastando da sala de jantar._

_Ele estava irritado, se mudar para Nova York tinha sido uma péssima ideia, mas a empresa precisava da presença de Sebastian aqui, então por mais que ele tenha argumentado, nada pode ser feito e logo eles estavam deixando a calma da Riviera Francesa para o barulho desnecessário que era a América. Ele olhou com desgosto a quantidade enorme de gente designada para ajudá-lo com a mudança, trazendo os moveis como se fossem tesouros nacionais. As decoradoras eram mulheres irritantes e pouco colaborativas, andavam pela cobertura atrás de Ciel como se fossem sombras._

_— Senhor Michaelis – disse um dos homens com uma prancheta – estamos trazendo os quadros, precisamos de sua autorização para desembarque no aeroporto – ele entregou a prancheta ao menor que leu a lista de obras, no final havia o nome que autorizaria._

_Ciel Michaelis_

_Faziam anos que ele voltará a usar o nome do irmão, logo depois daquele maldito incidente que colocou sua vida de ponta a cabeça pelo que seria a decima vez, afastando esse pensamento ele repassou mentalmente tudo o que havia trazido e assinou embaixo._

_— Obrigado! – disse o homem saindo da sala com sua equipe, ele olhou para o sofá recém colocado e soltou um suspiro de exaustão._

_— Por favor, vamos continuar a tarde, podem ir almoçar – mandou fazendo um gesto para que todos saíssem, com olhares confusos as equipes saíram da cobertura uma a uma deixando Ciel finalmente sozinho naquele apartamento desproporcional. Sentindo cada fibra do seu corpo protestar ele pegou o telefone celular e discou a tecla 01 da discagem rápida, se jogando no sofá enquanto chamava._

_— Celular do Senhor Michaelis, em que posso ajudar? – disse uma voz educada e gentil do outro lado da linha._

_— Passe para o Sebastian – mandou Ciel sem paciência para lidar com as secretarias devotas do marido._

_— Ele está em reunião, quem gostaria... – e ele desligou na cara da secretária sem paciência, deitou-se no sofá colocando o telefone de lado, olhando pelo canto do olho para o amontoado de caixas que ainda estavam soltas pela casa, passou-se alguns segundos enquanto ele contemplava suas decisões de vida até que o telefone tocou._

_— Demita essa secretaria – mandou ignorando a saudação inicial._

_— Não vou demitir outra secretaria por que você não gostou da voz dela – disse Sebastian notavelmente sorrindo – como está a mudança?_

_— Eu liguei para dizer que estou te deixando – disse o rapaz mal humorado – vou voltar para França._

_— Serio? Tão ruim assim?_

_— Esse lugar é tão grande que chega a ser ridículo – começou o ex-conde sentando-se no sofá – tem caixa para todos os lados, as decoradoras são péssimas, o pessoal da empresa de mudança faz muito barulho, as janelas são grandes demais a única coisa que funciona na casa até agora é o sistema de alarme._

_— Suas prioridades nunca mudam – comentou o demônio enquanto caminhava pelo escritório estregando a papelada para os sócios que ainda o observavam – almoçamos juntos então?_

_— Se você me fizer almoçar em um desses malditos restaurantes dessa cidade barulhenta em que tem 100 mesas e 1000 pessoas comem ao mesmo tempo eu prefiro cozinhar._

_— Isso eu pagaria para ver – disse o moreno – passo ai em 10 minutos._

_— Estou contando, não se atreva a se atrasar – e desligou bruscamente agora olhando para os lados procurando seu casaco._

_Dez minutos depois um enorme carro preto estacionou próximo ao prédio, Ciel mal esperou o motorista abrir a porta, entrou se jogando no banco de trás onde Sebastian o esperava com um sorriso._

_— Precisamos de empregados – disse Ciel plantando um beijo nos lábios do esposo que o abraçou imediatamente o trazendo para seu colo, Ciel não protestou, fazia alguns dias que Sebastian passava mais tempo na empresa do que com ele, é claro que parte dele estava enciumada e com saudades._

_— Você quer colocar um anunciou?_

_— Não tem agencias nesse país? – perguntou desgostoso – não conhecemos ninguém, não temos como ter referencias, essa cidade me parece um caos, como é que eu vou encontrar alguém de confiança para trabalhar na nossa casa?_

_— Você parece estressado mais do que o normal – disse Sebastian afastando os fios da franja do menor para encará-lo – aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_— Eu estou cansado – disse se jogando nos braços do marido sendo acolhido com se ele ainda tivesse 13 anos – e com saudades de casa._

_— Não podíamos ficar mais tempo na Riviera, lá era lindo, mas já era hora de eu aparecer novamente – murmurou plantando um beijo na bochecha do menor – tente entender isso._

_— Não podíamos ter ido para Londres?_

_— Nossa maior filial é aqui em Nova York – tentou argumentar – somos necessários aqui._

_— Que seja – disse irritado se afastado do colo do maior – só encontre alguém para me ajudar que tenha mais de dois neurônios – pediu olhando a paisagem emburrado. Sebastian respirou fundo trocando olhares com o motorista que parecia compreender o dilema do chefe._

_— Marius – começou Sebastian se dirigindo ao motorista – conhece alguém que possa me indicar uma boa cozinheira para nossa casa? – Ciel revirou os olhos com a fala do maior sabendo o que lá vinha mais uma cozinheira de comida americana sulista._

_— Na verdade senhor, minha esposa é cozinheira – disse o motorista para a surpresa de Sebastian e o desgosto de Ciel que já esperava algo desse tipo – ela é muito boa na verdade, mas não encontra emprego por que como ela é inglesa não sabe cozinhar muito bem as comidas que o pessoal daqui come._

_— Que parte da Inglaterra? – perguntou Ciel atento a conversa fazendo Sebastian sorrir, o motorista parecia hesitante em responder, Ciel se tornará, com os anos, mais assustador que Sebastian._

_— De Londres Sr. Michaelis – disse formalmente. Ciel puxou o telefone._

_— Qual o número dela?_

_— Sr. Micha..._

_— O número e nome vamos! – ordenou, e logo Sebastian relaxou no banco do carro sabendo que seu belíssimos esposo tinha uma cozinheira._

_Minutos depois os dois desceram no que seria o Per Ser, Ciel ainda estava no telefone com Kate (a esposa do motorista, ela iria ao apartamento amanhã fazer um teste)._

_— Isso é francês? – perguntou entrando com o esposo, desligando o celular._

_— Eu espero que sim – disse Sebastian – um sócio me recomendou – o menor olhou desconfiado para o estabelecimento, era limpo, poucas mesas, toalha branca bem passada, os lustres eram baixos demais, mas não incomodavam como a mesa de sua sala, parecia um lugar agradável._

_— Ok, passou no teste – disse o rapaz._

_— Isso era um teste?_

_— Sempre é um teste – disse Ciel sorrindo._

_— Você tem sorte que hoje é sexta, por que eles só abrem para o almoço nas sextas, sábados e domingos._

_— Vamos ver se é sorte mesmo - comentou o rapaz abrindo o cardápio. Depois de pedirem e os pratos chegarem Sebastian retomou o assunto._

_— Temos uma cozinheira? – perguntou tomando um gole de vinho._

_— Na verdade não – disse o menino pensativo – mas uma candidata forte, ela tem experiência com comida tradicional e bolos então já é um ponto positivo._

_— Que bom então – confirmou o demônio – quer saber como foi o meu dia?_

_— Se não envolver caixas e decoração eu adoraria ouvir._

_— Estamos abrindo 10% da empresa para o mercado de ações – disse o outro como se isso não fosse nada._

_— A média de quanto? – perguntou._

_— US$ 219.000 por ação – comentou Sebastian fazendo Ciel sorrir com a tática._

_— É o preço de mercado da Berkshire Hathaway, mas eu chutaria mais alto – respondeu encarando o esposo._

_— Você viu alguma coisa? – perguntou, mas logo se arrependeu – não responda – pediu arrancando um sorriso do outro - isso é o preço inicial, a estimativa é que fechemos o investimento em US$ 290.000 por ação._

_— Estamos tão bem assim? – questionou voltando a comer – por que não compramos uma casa ao invés da cobertura._

_— Por que a cobertura é mais segura – rebateu Sebastian – e tem um heliporto no terraço._

_— Claro que tem – disse Ciel revirando os olhos – tem sete quartos Sebastian, somos apenas eu e você, não precisamos de sete quartos._

_— Também não precisávamos dos doze na Riviera e nem daquele bando de quartos em Phantomhive, mas nunca ouvi você reclamando._

_— Ponto tomado – disse Ciel refletindo – nas duas situações eu tinha gente para arrumar a casa, cozinhando e você ficava comigo parte do dia, hoje você passa mais tempo na empresa do que em casa._

_— Na França ainda éramos Phantomhive – lembrou – aqui eu tenho que ser Michaellis, pensei que depois de 200 anos você tinha entendido._

_— Entender não quer dizer que eu goste – murmurou o rapaz respirando fundo – quando vão começar as vendas?_

_— Segunda de manhã – disse surpreendendo o menor pela urgência – essa é uma informação privilegiada, então bico calado._

_— Não sei por que você insiste em abrir mão do nosso patrimônio para o público – continuou o rapaz testando a macies de sua carne._

_— Por que assim ficamos ricos – disse o demônio._

_— Já somos ricos._

_— Mais ricos ainda – raciocinou – e quem é você para me criticar, eu lembro muito bem como você administrava a empresa da sua família._

_— Tecnicamente, hoje ela é da nossa família – disse o menor. Fazia anos que os Phantomhive havia vendido a empresa para os Michaelis, agora a Phantom era uma multinacional que fazia parte do Grupo Michaelis – você ainda tem reunião hoje?_

_— Só uma no final da tarde – comentou – podemos jantar fora se quiser._

_— Eu não quero jantar fora – disse pensativo – quero terminar de arrumar a maldita casa e dormir sem saber que a sala está uma bagunça._

_— O pessoal da mudança já trouxe tudo?_

_— Não, nossos quadros ainda estão na alfandega – comentou – podia ter trazido eles de jato, mas você e sua pressa de chegar nessa cidadezinha quebraram meu esquema._

_— Boochan você está mais mal humorado do que o normal – disse Sebastian finalmente externando seus pensamentos – aconteceu alguma coisa? Algo realmente importante que te fez odiar tanto essa nossa vinda para cá?_

_— Eu... – o rapaz hesitou olhando para o prato de comida, respirou fundo e então murmurou – aqui não – pediu tímido e Sebastian cedeu, verdadeiramente aliviado pelo outro confessar que existia algo errado._

_A noite quando ele adentrou na cobertura encontrou o pequeno alinhando um quadro na parede, as caixas não estavam todas empilhadas, algumas já estavam desmontadas e tudo parecia mais alinhado, ele deve ter trabalhado muito a tarde. Ele se aproximou da sala onde o menor estava observando o quadro sem reparar que o esposo já estava em casa._

_— Oi pequeno? – disse se aproximando do outro o envolvendo em um abraço por trás – vejo que trabalhou muito a tarde._

_— Sim, eu conseguiu desempacotar tudo e guardar tudo na medida do possível – murmurou – a equipe de limpeza vem amanhã de manhã, eu não queria passar o final de semana com essa caixas aqui._

_— Entendi – disse beijando o pescoço do outro, Ciel parecia levemente tenso com os beijos, mas logo relaxou ao toque do outro – você quer conversar?_

_— Não – disse ele de olhos fechados agora sentindo a mão de Sebastian passear pelo seu corpo – eu quero... eu quero que você me leve para o quarto e faça amor comigo – pediu em um sussurro._

_— Yes my lord – sussurrou Sebastian no ouvido do menor o erguendo em seus braços o levando até o quarto._

Quando a porta do quarto fechou Ian acordou em um pulo assustado. Em reflexo, Sebastian que dormia ao seu lado, também despertou, o sol brilhava forte lá fora indicando que o dia já começará sem eles.

— O que diabos foi isso? – perguntou o menor ainda em pânico, saindo da cama para ver que ainda estava em seu quarto.

— Boochan? – tentou acalmar o demônio se colocando de pé para conter o menor que parecia confuso pelo quarto – boochan se acalme.

— Nos dois... esse lugar – disse exasperado – estamos no lugar certo? Nos dois.... que ano é esse Sebastian? Estamos na Inglaterra? – o demônio encarou o companheiro agora verdadeiramente confuso, as palavras do menor não faziam sentido nenhum.

— Ok – disse ele paciente – vamos manter a calma, me diga apenas o que você sonhou?

— Não foi sonho – disse ele tentando se acalmar – foi real, foi tão real... eu e você estávamos em um lugar estranho, como pessoas estranhas, falando sobre coisas estranhas... era a América, mas antes estávamos na França e eu estava tão irritado porque saímos da França... e você não vinha para casa nunca, sempre trabalhando... nossa casa era em um prédio tão alto, não era uma casa era um apartamento, ele era enorme, não podemos morar em um apartamento enorme daquele jeito, seremos só você e eu... e...

— Boochan – disse Sebastian chamando a atenção do menor – eu acho que entendi o que aconteceu.

— O que?

— Você viu o futuro – disse simplesmente – o nosso futuro - acariciando os braços do menor para lhe passar calor e conforto – eu sabia que algo assim aconteceria a você, mas achei que só quando estivéssemos oficialmente ligados.

— Como assim? – perguntou o rapaz em uma expressão de puro desalento – eu não entendo, como assim alguma coisa acontecer comigo?

— Eu vou explicar – disse pausadamente – mas você primeiro vai se acalmar, regular sua respiração e voltar para cama.

— EU NÃO VOU VOLTAR PARA LUGAR NENHUM SEU TRATANTE, O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO? – bradou verdadeiramente irritado, e aquilo só fez Sebastian ter vontade de rir, pois mesmo furioso Ian ainda era muito fofo – EU CONHEÇO ESSA CARA, PARE DE PENSAR NISSO.

— Eu não posso me desculpe – riu o demônio abraçando o menor contra sua vontade, ele tentou reagir, mas Sebastian foi mais astuto o recolhendo nos braços e o levando para a cama – sua fofura não tem limites, mesmo irritado – e como se ele fosse feito de ar, ele jogou o menor na cama se colocando imediatamente ao seu lado para evitar fugir.

O menor ainda lutou, mas o calor e o aconchego dos braços de Sebastian ganharam a luta fazendo-o desistir e se manter lá.

— Muito bem, me conte mais do nosso futuro – pediu quando viu que o menor se acalmará.

— Você primeiro – rebateu furioso – ou as surpresas acabaram?

— Acho que sim – disse ele pensativo – vamos repassar, vou leva-lo para ilha, toma-lo como meu, você será marcado, depois vamos viver uma eternidade juntos, eu serei o seu demônio e companheiro e você será humano e imortal, eu só poderei morrer depois de você em consequência de ter se entregado a um demônio você pode receber presentes do outro lado, o que eu acredito que é a sua capacidade de ver nosso futuro – completou fazendo o menor encará-lo com a sobrancelha erguida – em que ano estamos?

— Já tínhamos quase 200 anos juntos – disse tentando não dar importância a narrativa – estávamos muito bem conservados e adaptáveis a época.

— Isso é bom.

— Você dirigia uma empresa, Grupo Michaelis – disse tentando lembrar dos detalhes do sonho – eu... eu estava em casa alinhando nossa mudança, era uma bagunça... e estava irritado por que não tínhamos criados e eu estava fazendo tudo sozinho.

— Isso é inaceitável – disse Sebastian plantando um beijo no pescoço do menor – o que mais?

— Eu tinha voltado a usar o nome Ciel – comentou, e aquilo arrancou surpresa da face de Sebastian – não me pergunte porque, eu ainda não sei, aconteceu alguma coisa e eu tive que voltar a ser Ciel Phantomhive.

— Entendi. Algo mais que devemos saber?

— Não – começou devagar – as pessoas se comunicam em pequenas caixinhas com números, os automóveis realmente avançaram, recomendo investir urgente nessa ideia, e que você sempre vai atrair mulheres estupidas para sua vida, só isso.

— Foi uma noite longa – murmurou virando o menor para beijar seus lábios delicadamente. Ian recebeu o beijo com carinho e retribuiu no mesmo tom, apreciando a delicadeza do momento – você descansou – sussurrou Sebastian ainda roçando nos lábios de seu amado.

— Não o suficiente – respondeu o outro abrindo a boca um pouco para capturar os lábios inferiores do demônio, que gemeu com o atrevimento do outro – mas é o suficiente para o dia.

— Bom – murmurou inclinando-se e selando os lábios do outro com o beijo mais sujo de boca aberta roubando totalmente seu ar, Ian agarrou a nuca do outro buscando fazer o maior estrago possível em seu cabelo, quando Sebastian quebrou o beijo tinha um belo sorriso em seus lábios e fios para todos os lados – não bagunce meu cabelo – pediu dando pequenos selos no pescoço do outro.

— É realmente injusto com o resto de nós que você não tenha um ninho na cabeça de manhã como todo mortal – confessou sentindo o outro rir em seu pescoço, Ian estava pronto para fechar os olhos novamente quando uma batida na porta do quarto fez com que os dois saíssem de seu mundo privado.

Sebastian ergueu o olhar para a porta fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

— Quem é? - questionou Ian em tom baixo.

— Lady Elizabeth – disse o outro sentindo a presença atrás da porta – ela quer falar com vocês desde ontem.

— Eu não quero falar com ela – disse o outro irritado – e isso não é hora para ela vir até o quarto de um rapaz sozinha, ela é casada com Ciel.

— Eles ainda não casaram Boochan – corrigiu Sebastian – só pós o 18 aniversário.

— Que diabos de data maldita – disse ele irritado quando houve outra batida na porta.

— Soleil? – chamou ela educada, o rapaz queria rugir de raiva e gritar uns insultos bem elaborados, mas o olhar de advertência de Sebastian o calou – Soleil você está acordado?

— Vá lá e diga que eu morri – pediu o outro a Sebastian, mas o demônio sorriu – Sebastian?

— Não posso – rebateu achando muita graça na situação – se eu for ela vai descobrir que dormimos juntos no mesmo quarto, não será prudente de nossa parte.

— Eu não ligo para isso – vociferou – livre-se dela.

— Eu não sei se sabe, mas ainda faltam algumas dezenas de anos para o relacionamento que temos ser reconhecido pela humanidade, então até lá temos que manter a aparência.

— Eu quero tanto socar sua cara agora.

— Eu sei que sim, agora vá lá e atenda a porta – disse o outro saindo da cama – eu vou para a outra suíte – ele caminhou até a outra extremidade do quarto onde uma porta secreta levava a outra suíte principal da casa, era a suíte que Ian deveria ocupar, mas o rapaz insistia em ficar no mesmo quarto que Sebastian, como o casal que eram.

Ainda insatisfeito ele saiu da cama apenas de blusão, sem se importar em puxar o robe e abriu a porta para dar de cara com uma Elizabeth apreensiva e agora supressa por ser atendida naqueles trajes.

— Soleil – disse ela hesitante – seus trajes.

— Tenho certeza que já dormiu com meu irmão e sabe perfeitamente o que tem embaixo desse blusão – começou o menino tentando acabar com aquele momento a todo custo – vai me dizer por que está batendo na minha porta a essa hora da manhã ou não?

— Eu... – disse a menina incerta – eu queria conversar com você, a... a só... eu posso entrar? – o rapaz se viu fechando os olhos, respirando fundo e afastou-se para a moça entrar no quarto, quando ela passou por ele Ian fechou a porta com tudo e puxou o robe vestindo-o, ele começou a caminhar para a varanda onde geralmente ele e Sebastian conversavam. Elizabeth o seguiu sentando na cadeira a sua frente.

— Pode começar – mandou, a garota ainda parecia prestes a desfalecer, mas o rapaz se manteve firme – Lady Elizabeth!

— Eu quero que volte para Phantomhive!


	8. Espelho

\- Eu quero que você volte para Phantomhive!

\- Como? – perguntou o rapaz verdadeiramente chocado – O que você acabou de pedir?

\- Quero que volte para casa, para junto da sua família, do seu irmão que precisa de você – disse ela exasperada – desde que você foi embora, Ciel... ele começou a ter problemas, ter momento que ele não tinha antes, ele ficou estranho, agressivo, violento, ele não era assim, em alguns casos.... chega a ser cruel.

\- Você está me dizendo que meu irmão que me trancou em um quarto e forçava mingau quente na minha garganta até eu vomitar AGORA se tornou uma pessoa cruel? – disse o rapaz tentando apontar a enormidade da idiotice dita pela moça.

\- Ele não era assim Soleil – disse ela buscando argumentos – desde que ele voltou, que assumiu os negócios, ele e aquele “agente funerário” ele é outra pessoa, eu... eu não sei mais o que fazer.

\- E por que você acha que o meu retorno para casa mudaria alguma coisa? – perguntou devidamente interessado na resposta.

\- Quando... quando você estava em casa, ele era o Ciel – disse ela em um tom quase sonhador – meu amado Ciel, ele era delicado comigo, ele era amável com os outros, você trazia estabilidade a ele.

\- Certo – disse o rapaz se aproximando de Elizabeth e com um gesto de compreensão e delicadeza ele pegou as duas mãos da moça e as envolveu nas suas para passar calor – eu vou dizer uma coisa, e por favor não pense que é maldade minha, nem falta de empatia com o seu sofrimento, mas precisa ser dito.

Ela o encarou com aqueles enormes olhos azuis e então o rapaz começou em um tom que ele usaria para falar com uma criança de 5 anos.

\- Ciel não é uma pessoa boa – disse finalmente – nunca foi e nunca será, o único motivo que eu o mantinha estável quando estava em casa era porque ele descontava toda a sua raiva e frustração em mim.

\- Isso não é...

\- Elizabeth ele me envenenou durante anos para minha asma ficar pior e me manter preso em casa – disse tentando trazer luz a garota – ele colocou uma restrição no quarto para Sebastian ficar longe de mim, ele demitiu todos os meus criados de confiança, para me torturar sem ninguém intervir. O seu futuro marido é um maldito monstro e você faria um bem enorme a humanidade se cortasse a garganta dele enquanto estiverem dormindo juntos.

\- Não! – disse Elizabeth entre o enjoo e a fúria – ele não é assim, você... você não pode falar assim do seu irmão, ele é meu noivo, ele é sua família, você não pode abandoná-lo assim.

\- Minha família é o Sebastian – disse o rapaz largando as mãos da moça e voltando a posição inicial – a única família que eu tenho hoje, é a Michaelis.

\- Você não pode viver sustentado o resto da vida por ele – disse ela beirando a amarguice – ele não é nada seu, isso não é correto ele... seu lugar é junto aos Phantomhive, quando Ciel recuperar o título de Cão de Guarda da Rainha, Sebastian vai te abandonar, ele só o quer por que a Rainha ainda lhe tem em alta estima, ele vai te jogar fora quando isso acabar Soleil – disparou a moça a beira das lágrimas – depois você será alguém sem título nenhum, sem casa, sem família, volte enquanto é tempo, antes que Sebastian te abandone.

\- Ele não vai me abandonar.

\- Como você pode ter tanta certeza...

\- Por que ele e ama – disse com uma convicção que nem ele sabia que tinha dentro de si, era uma verdade irrefutável, Sebastian o amava e agora ele sabia que os dois iam viver juntos por muitos anos.

\- O que disse? – perguntou a moça incerta com a declaração. O rapaz respirou fundo e tentou se explicar.

\- Talvez você não entenda agora – começou – mas em um futuro você irá, mas essa é a garantia que ele ficara do meu lado para sempre. Sebastian me ama, e eu o amo de volta e não serão convenções sociais que me farão desmerecer esse sentimento – Elizabeth ainda ficou calada alguns segundos e então um sorriso triste se formou em seus lábios.

\- Essa... essa era uma verdade que eu não queria acreditar – disse por fim – sempre esteve lá, mas eu preferi ignorar, pensando que o que ele sentia por você era admiração e o que vocês dois tinham nada mais eram do que negócios, mas... vejo que me enganei.

\- Me desculpe – disse ele corando um pouco.

\- Por isso não pode deixa-lo? – perguntou cautelosa.

\- Você deixaria o Ciel? – rebateu o rapaz e então ela entendeu, não importava o corpo em que o sentimento habitava, amor era amor.

\- Eu acho que não – disse ela agora sentindo-se derrotada – eu... eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, do jeito que aconteceu.

\- Não vamos falar disso – respondeu o rapaz não querendo lembrar dos dias que estava preso em casa – é passado, e minha nova política de vida é esquecer o passado – ela o encarou surpresa para olhar o rosto do rapaz em um meio sorriso – completamente.

Espelho

Era início da manhã quando Francis resolveu cavalgar, ela adorava o poder de se comandar um animal tão elegante quanto um cavalo, e para  sua surpresa os Michaelis tinha animais fantásticos, Edward a acompanhou até os estábulos onde foi recebida do Finnin que explicou tudo sobre cada um dos animais.

Ela olhou estava acariciando uma charmosa égua mesclada quando seu olhar foi detido em um corcel negro. O cavalo estava quieto,  parecia apenas esperar por algo, seus olhos eram escuros e seu pelo brilhava mais que tudo, ele era belíssimo.

\- Que belo animal – disse ela se aproximando, o cavalo não reagiu a sua proximidade, ficou parado como se não se importasse com aquela visitante.

\- Este é Elfan – disse Finnin – o cavalo do Mestre Ian, apenas ele o monta.

\- Elfan – repetiu a marquesa olhando o animal – um belo nome, onde está a sela dele?

\- Ele não usa senhora – disse Finnin – só quando vão caçar, e isso é raro.

\- O garoto monta esse cavalo sem sela? – questionou abismada – isso é impossível!

\- A senhora quer que eu prove Tia Francis? – a marquesa pulou de susto quando voltou-se para a porta do estabulo e finalmente viu a figura que estava escondida desde o início daquela viagem. Ele parecia mais saudável que o irmão, seu cabelo não estava mais longo e menos alinhado do que o do mais velho, beirava a selvageria. Em uma mão sem luva ele segurava uma maça mordida e na outra uma sacola de pano. O rapaz estava com botas de montaria, uma camisa branca e o colete, sua postura relaxada lembrava tanto Vincent que aquela visão deu um aperto no coração da duquesa.

\- Mestre Ian – cumprimentou ela – finalmente me deu a honra.

\- Desculpe fazê-la esperar – disse o rapaz passando por ela se aproximando do seu cavalo, Elfan finalmente mostrou uma reação chegando perto do portão para receber o carinho do menor que pendurou-se nele para entrar na coxia – olá garoto – começou brincando com o cavalo – estamos disposto a ir para a cachoeira hoje?

\- Boochan – disse Finnin interrompendo – Sebastian disse que você se machucou ontem, acha mesmo que ele vai deixar que você vá a cachoeira hoje?

\- Sebastian está em reunião com Conde Phantomhive – disse o rapaz sem tirar os olhos do cavalo enquanto tirava alguns agrados na sacola para ele comer – ele nem vai notar que eu sai.

\- Mas mesmo assim...

\- Eu não vou sozinho – completou o garoto finalmente virando-se para Francis – minha tia vai comigo.

\- Como disse rapaz?

\- O que foi? – perguntou o rapaz sorrindo – você não veio ao estabulo olhar os cavalos, você veio montar, ou a marquesa só consegue cavalgar pelas terras planas de Phantomhive?

\- Ora seu menininho atrevido – respondeu ela entregando seu chicote para Edward e voltando-se para Finnin – você rapaz, me consiga um cavalo agora! Eu vou mostrar para essa criança que ele ainda me deve respeito.

\- Sim marquesa.

Ian riu trazendo o cavalo para junto de si e o abrindo a coxia para ele sair, Finnin voltou com um belo cavalo branco para a marquesa, e com duas selas.

\- Não preciso de sela – disse o rapaz começando a tirar as botas, mas o ex-jardineiro se desesperou.

\- Mestre Ian, por favor, se Sebastian descobrir – começou exasperado.

\- É só não contar a ele – disse com um sorriso nos lábios, Francis prendeu sua sela e por fim montou – confortável?

\- Sim é um belo animal – disse ela olhando o menor tirar as botas e entrega-las a Finnin – o rapaz tem razão, coloque a sela, não quero ser responsável por um acidente ou coisa pior.

\- E isso te deixaria tão triste não é mesmo? – disse o Ian montando no cavalo sem sela e puxando os arreios – tente me acompanhar tia – e com um comando ele partiu como vento sendo acompanhado por Francis que ia logo atrás de ti.

Sebastian olhou para a janela em puro desalento, era quase meio dia e o tempo estava completamente fechado novamente, aquela época do ano era cruel na Inglaterra, ele costumava manter Ian em casa para evitar que o rapaz pegasse chuva, mas à medida que ele foi crescendo e se fortalecendo, essa tarefa se tornou cada vez mais difícil.

\- Estou te entediando Lorde Michaelis? – perguntou Ciel a um Sebastian distraído.

\- Na verdade sim – confirmou Sebastian sem tirar os olhos da chuva – mas não é por isso minha dispersão, sua tia e Ian saíram para cavalgar mais cedo e ainda não voltaram.

\- Nesse temporal? – questionou Edward agora preocupado – pensei que minha mãe estava com Lizzie.

\- Finnin me disse que os dois saíram juntos – informou olhando as nuvens negras – esse tempo não é um problema para Ian, mas não sei sua mãe saberá cavalgar no solo irregular.

\- Sim ela saberá – disse uma voz a porta chamando a atenção dos três. De pé, completamente encharcada, com os cabelos soltos e suja de lama estava Francis Midford.

Sebastian arregalou os olhos não acreditando na visão.

\- Marquesa?

\- Mãe?

\- Tia Francis? A senhora está bem? – perguntou Ciel ficando de pé horrorizado – o que aconteceu com a senhora?

\- Fui cavalgar com Ian... Soleil... com o menino, seja lá como vocês estão o chamando agora – disse ela com um sorriso incrível na face – estou encantada com a sua propriedade, um trajeto magnifico, cachoeiras lindas...

\- Ian te levou para cachoeira? – questionou Sebastian tentando conter o sorriso.

\- Eu devo admitir que as habilidades de equitação do menino evoluíram muito – confessou – ele consegue transitar por solos irregulares, fazer manobras sem uma sela.

\- É mesmo – disse Ciel cruzando os braços interessado – e o que as habilidades de Soleil tem haver com o seu atual estado tia?

\- Absolutamente nada – respondeu elegantemente – mas a chuva piorou as condições do solo e fez uma bagunça conosco – continuou – agora se me derem licença eu vou me banhar, eu, ele e Elizabeth vamos aos alambiques.

\- O que!? – exclamou Edward chocado.

\- Tia Francis... – tentou intervir Ciel cauteloso.

\- Ok, nisso eu tenho que discordar... – começou Sebastian sentindo que a coisa estava indo por um caminho que ele não gostava.

\- Ora vocês, jovens lordes ingleses que deveriam ter uma visão mais ampla e abrangente do futuro, repreendendo duas damas em seu lazer – rebateu a marquesa em um tom tão severo que calou os três – irei me banhar, caso precise de nós, estaremos desfrutando de nossa juventude juntos – e saiu do escritório batendo a porta deixando os três sem palavras.

\- O que aconteceu aqui? – atreveu-se a dizer Edward completamente confuso.

\- Eu não sei, mas isso me cheira a dor de cabeça – disse Sebastian esfregando os olhos – se me derem licença, eu vou checar Ian.

\- E eu vou ver Elizabeth – disse Ciel ainda tentando entender o corrido.

Sebastian saiu do escritório usando seu audição apurada para ouvir a risada vindo da cozinha, ele desceu pelas escadas até finalmente entrar na expansiva cozinha onde a maioria dos criados estava amontoados, fugindo da chuva ou preparando o almoço.

Sentado na mesa, com cada centímetro do seu corpo coberto de lama estava Ian, o rapaz ria de um jeito que ele Sebastian não ouvia a meses, ele parecia tão relaxado e feliz, que a bronca que estava ensaiando na sua cabeça morreu.

\- Você se jogou em uma poça de lama? – perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura adentrando na cozinha, fazendo os criados se alinharem mais.

\- Foi a chuva – defendeu-se o garoto verificando a lama do cabelo – começou a chover no caminho.

\- A não ser que tenha começado a chover lama, eu não entendo como você se colocou nesse estado – disse o outro – sua tia parece que veio da guerra.

\- Como você é exagerado Lorde Michaelis – rebateu Ian erguendo-se e agora fazendo o chão inteiro ficar imundo. Sebastian olhou para o pequeno completamente descrente.

\- Como diabos eu vou limpar você sem sujar a casa inteira – perguntou estudando todas as possibilidades eu não envolvessem invocar algum poder demoníaco.

\- Está chovendo senhor – disse uma das cozinheiras – faça ele tomar banho lá fora – e a cozinha inteira parecia partilhar da mesma opinião, pois encheu-se de confirmações e expressões de apoio.

\- Ele não vai fazer isso – disse Ian para os empregados barulhentos – não quando a chuva está tão fria lá fora, não é Sebastian? – o mordomo respirou fundo e encarou o menor com um pedido de desculpas em seu olhar – Sebastian?

Uma hora depois, um Ian furioso trocava de terminava de vestir suas roupas ainda com o cabelo molhado, o temporal lá fora tinha piorado e ele estava proibido de sair de casa, mas isso não estava nem perto de ser o motivo da sua irá, após uma discussão perdida na cozinha, Ian foi arrastado para o lado de fora da casa onde se geralmente tomava-se o chá da tarde e foi quase afogado pelos empregados em baldes e baldes de agua, tentando remover toda a mala de cima do menino.

Furioso ele tentou dar alguma ordem para Sebastian, mas toda vez que ele abria a boca um novo balde de agua era despejado em sua cabeça, quinze baldes de agua depois, Sebastian decidiu que ele estava pronto para entrar em casa de novo e o levou para o banheiro do casal onde o rapaz praticamente rosnou para que o demônio o deixa-se sozinho.

\- Demônio de merda – disse ele saindo do closet para então congelar com a vista de si mesmo sentado na beira da sua cama. O rapaz arregalou os olhos incerto, sentindo agonia em ver finalmente Ciel Phantomhive sorrindo para ele. Sua primeira reação era gritar por Sebastian, mas algo dentro de si o impediu.

Geralmente o sentimento que ele havia aprendido a cultivar ao ver o irmão era medo e agonia, mas algo estava diferente, talvez fosse o ambiente, sua casa ou por saber que Sebastian podia intervir a qualquer momento, mas ele estava ali, de pé, em frente a motivo de seus pesadelos, e cada fibra do seu corpo estava estável.

\- Em que posso ajuda-lo conde? – perguntou finalmente em um tom tão firme que ele mesmo se surpreendeu.

\- Nada – disse ficando de pé em frente ao outro – Lorde Michaelis me disse que você estava cavalgando na chuva, eu fiquei preocupado com a sua asma.

\- Estou me sentindo ótimo – cortou o rapaz – agora se me der licença, eu tenho coisas para fazer.

\- O que? – perguntou interessado – até onde eu sei, você nessa casa é apenas a pequena prostituta de Lorde Michaelis – e lá estava ela, a expressão que o menor tanto conhecia e temia, a expressão que só Vincent e Ciel tinham, que ele por mais que tentasse não conseguira reproduzir, a malicia excessiva dos Phantomhive – diga-me Soleil, você se deitava com Sebastian antes ou depois dele virar Lorde? – perguntou aproximando-se do menino – ou quando ele era seu mordomo ele também aquecia a sua cama?

\- Saia! – mandou o rapaz em voz firme, mas Ciel parecia não se abalar.

\- Ele é incrivelmente sexy devo admitir – continuou – eu não o recrimino por abrir as pernas para alguém como ele, mas o que me faz pensar em outra coisa – ele deu mais um passo para perto do irmão, ficando cara a cara com ele – o que acontece se o seu lorde se cansar de você?

Ian fechou os olhos tentando apagar aquela voz da sua cabeça, mas Ciel parecia longe de acabar.

\- O que você vai fazer quando essa fantasia acabar? Sebastian agora é um homem de posses, incrivelmente talentoso e como eu já disse antes, muito bonito. Quando alguém capturar o olhar dele? O que vai ser de você? Você vai continuar vivendo aqui, como um ex-amante, que ele vai usar para saciar os desejos que a sua recatada esposa não conseguir?

\- Ciel...

\- Você vai continuar nessa casa, sendo reduzido a um maldito pedaço de carne? – repreendeu o rapaz com mais força – você não pode pensar tão baixo, essa não é a vida que você quer para si Soleil, você quer mais e eu posso te dar mais – continuou o rapaz fazendo Ian abrir os olhos pela primeira vez – volte para Phantomhive e eu vou te dar tudo o que você sempre quis em sua vida, assuma seu dever de irmão mais novo fique do meu lado.

\- Do seu lado ou na sua cama? – rebateu Ian friamente fazendo o conde se calar, o mais novo o encarou com olhos frios, tão frios que ele próprio parecia um demônio – eu sei o que você quer fazer comigo – começou em voz mansa – demorou um tempo para entender o nível da sua perversão, mas eu consegui... você não me quer do seu lado para ter estabilidade, você me quer do seu lado como um objeto para usar – e um sorriso cheio de malícia começou a brotar no rosto do menor – eu sei disso, por que somos feitos da mesma carne podre que todo Phantomhive é feito.

Ele deu um passo em direção a Ciel, o mais velho não recuou fazendo com que os corpos dos dois quase se colarem.

\- Só que uns são mais sincero que outro em admitir seus desejos – continuou olhando o irmão nos olhos – eu queria poder, poder para acabar com todos aqueles que nos maltrataram, e para isso eu fiz um pacto com um demônio.

\- E o que eu quero Soleil? – perguntou o rapaz em uma voz igualmente fria, Soleil deixou seu sorriso morrer encarando seu espelho que mantinha e expressão tão fria quanto a sua.

\- Aquilo que você não pode ter – respondeu, e antes que conseguisse reagir seu irmão agarrou-se o braço direito, em reflexo ele segurou seu pulso torcendo o libertando do aperto, Ciel encolheu-se com a dor do pulso torcido, ele puxou o braço com força e então Soleil o libertou, Ciel deu dois passos para trás encarando a expressão fria do menor, ele ainda segurava o pulso machucado.

\- O que aquele demônio fez com você? – retorquiu furioso – ele te perverteu a ponto de atacar o próprio irmão.

\- Eu já pedir uma vez, mas você parece muito obtuso para entender o que eu digo – rebateu o rapaz igualmente furioso – Saia do meu quarto Ciel! – gritou. E antes que Ciel dissesse alguma coisa a porta do quarto foi aberta bruscamente e Sebastian entrou.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou contendo a vontade de avançar e quebrar o pescoço do maldito Ciel. Soleil parecia estar a ponto de fazer a mesma coisa, mas havia algo em si que o impedia de avançar no irmão.

\- Não é nada Sebastian, Ciel está saindo – disse o mais novo dando uma última olhada para o irmão que mantinha a postura firme e inquebrável, seu pulso ainda envolvido em sua mão, mas mesmo assim não havia um sinal de dor na sua face.

\- Sim – informou o outro – vim me despedir, estamos saindo hoje e não queria partir sem me despedir.

\- Adeus então – disse o rapaz erguendo o queixo em desafio, Ciel parecia satisfeito com a atitude do outro e lhe deu o maldito olhar de malícia que Ian tanto odiava.

\- Até logo Soleil – respondeu, e finalmente saiu do quarto passando por Sebastian sem cumprimenta-lo. Assim que ele saiu, o ex-mordomo fechou a porta do quarto voltando-se para o menor.

\- O que realmente aconteceu aqui? – perguntou se aproximando de Ian que relaxou a postura assim que ouviu a porta fechar – você está bem?

\- Não aconteceu nada – respondeu esfregando os olhos – eu estou bem, ele apenas veio me irritar.

\- E foi bem sucedido na sua empreitada pelo visto – disse o demônio vendo uma aura de puro ódio ao redor do menino – o que ele fez?

\- Não precisa de muita coisa para me irritar, você sabe disso – rebateu Ian voltando a secar o cabelo.

\- Boochan?

\- Apenas tire essas pessoas da minha casa, eu não quero mais nenhuma delas aqui – rebateu frustrado.

\- A previsão de ida deles é daqui a dois dias.

\- Você não ouviu o líder do covil – rebateu Ian jogando a toalha na cama – eles tão embora hoje, agora vá até lá e certifique-se que nenhum deles fique para trás.

Quando a noite chegou não havia mais nenhum Phantomhive, Midford ou qualquer outro membro da família transitando pela casa. Foi um choque para os demais quando Ciel havia anunciado a partida de todos, informando que os negócios estava finalizados e ele tinha muito trabalho a fazer.

Sebastian não insistiu, ele sabia que isso só melhoria o humor delicado de Ian, então com uma cara fingida de pesar ele se despediu de seus hospedes e deu lugar a calmaria em sua casa. A chuva ainda não havia dado trégua e agora trovões tomavam conta do céu. Finnin e os outros foram para as suas respectivas Villas para verificar se todos os moradores estavam bem mediante o temporal.

Era um temporal forte, e Sebastian sabia o que isso significava. A casa inteira estava mergulhada no breu, apenas restavam ele e uma criada alinhando uma pequena mesa no salão de festa vazio, ele acendeu as velas e agradeceu a ela.

A moça sorriu, aquela era a pequena tradição dos Michaelis, noites de temporal eram sempre assim, devagar uma figura descalça com calça preta e um blusa branca frouxa (provavelmente pertencendo a Sebastian) adentrou no salão, a criada passou por Ian recebendo um sorriso de agradecimento do menor, fechando a porta quando saiu, deixando apenas os dois no grande salão.

\- Está chovendo – disse Ian se aproximando da mesa posta, dessa vez Sebastian optou por uma mesa baixa no estilo oriental e futons para os dois sentarem.

\- Na verdade um temporal – disse Sebastian que parecia tão relaxado quanto o menor – eu não esperava que a chuva durasse tanto tempo.

\- É a forma do mundo dizer que precisamos de um tempo para nos dois – respondeu o outro finalmente chegando ao alcance de Sebastian, o outro o envolveu em seus braços ouvindo os fortes trovões tomarem conta do mundo. O salão era enorme e seguro, e a única luz que iluminava os dois era da vela em cima da mesa.

\- Você quer comer? – perguntou Sebastian sentindo os braços de Ian se envolverem mais fortemente a sua volta.

\- Não – respondeu encostando a cabeça no ombro do mais alto – eu... eu só quero ficar você, só você – Sebastian sorriu envolvendo os braços na cintura do menor o trazendo para junto de si.

\- Se apoie em mim meu amor – sussurrou ao ouvido do outro que prontamente colocou os dois pés em cima dos de Sebastian, e como ocorria toda noite de temporal, os dois começaram uma dança lenta pelo salão escuro onde Sebastian conduzia o pequeno Ian que se agarrava a ele como se fosse sua vida.

Palavras nem juras de amor eram necessárias naqueles momentos, onde apenas a presença um do outro falavam por si.

O tempo parecia congelar quando Ian simplesmente se apoiava nos braços de Sebastian e o demônio plantava beijos castos entre os fios de seu cabelo, o adorando. Eram duas almas que se pertenciam, e que precisavam uma da outra.

Quando a madrugada adentrou, os dois tiraram a vela da pequena mesa e a levaram para o chão próximo a enorme janela que dava uma vista incrível da tempestade lá fora, eles usaram os futons como apoio e Sebastian deitou-se com Ian em seus braços e ficaram assim, assistindo o céu tentar destruir a terra com sua fúria.

\- Eu queria que o tempo voasse – murmurou finalmente Ian com os olhos nas luzes no céu – e que nos dois finalmente estivéssemos juntos, para sempre.

\- Eu também – respondeu Sebastian acariciando os fios de cabelo do mais novo. Ian fechou os olhos e amando o som rouco que saiu junto a voz de Sebastian era a prova que o demônio estava tão relaxado com ele que até sua voz original tendia a sair.

\- Eu te amo – murmurou enquanto se erguia um pouco para encarar o outro nos olhos, e como ele adivinhou, os olhos do outro estava vermelhos, como sempre acontecia quando estavam juntos naquele lugar – faça amor comigo – pediu, e Sebastian abriu a boca impotente, sem conseguir negar o pedido do seu amada, Ian lhe deu um sorriso de compreensão e então retomou em um tom de voz tão baixo quanto um sussurro – não precisamos ir até o fim, apenas... apenas me deixe sentir o seu corpo e sinta o meu, apenas por agora, esqueça a ligação e vamos ser apenas você e eu, dois amantes.

E Sebastian não teve como não sorrir com o pedido do menor, em resposta ele ergueu-se capturando os lábios do menor o envolvendo em um beijo apaixonado e cheio de luxúria. Ian agarrou a nuca do demônio o mantendo junto de si, Sebastian virou os corpos trazendo Ian para baixo de si quebrando o beijo deixando o menor corado e sorridente embaixo de si.

\- Meu pequeno menino – disse o outro vendo o outro corar com o apelido – você quer realmente me testar?

\- O que eu quero é te amar pelo resto da minha vida – respondeu o outro segurando o queixo de Sebastian o trazendo para junto de si – e você demônio, o que você deseja?

\- Eu não preciso de desejos – respondeu Sebastian em um tom baixo tão próximo do pequeno de dividia o ar com ele – eu já tenho tudo o que eu sempre quis, bem aqui em meus braços.

E então, Ian o trouxe para junto de si, e os dois permaneceram a noite entre caricias, beijos e juras de amor quanto o céu lhes dava uma tempestade furiosa como cobertura para aquele amor.

 


	9. Astaroth, Astarte, Samael e Guayota – parte I

\- Eu já disse que não precisamos de tudo isso – disse Sebastian pela decima vez, mas Ian apenas lhe deu um olhar mal humorado e continuou arrumando as malas – vamos ficar pouco tempo lá.

\- Eu não me importo – disse o rapaz fechando a segunda mala – Finnin, meu casaco azul está limpo não está?

\- Ian! – tentou novamente Sebastian, mas o rapaz apenas acenou para ele sair. O demônio parecia realmente furioso com a falta de consideração do rapaz – me escute, você nunca foi até lá, você não sabe como é o clima de lá.

\- Eu saberia se você ao menos me dissesse alguma coisa – rebateu Ian pegando o casaco entregue por Finnin – já terminou as suas malas, ou eu tenho que fazer isso por você?

\- Não preciso de mala – respondeu Sebastian cruzando os braços – tecnicamente estou indo para casa, então minhas coisas ainda estão lá.

\- Está voltando para a casa dos seus pais você quer dizer – retrucou Ian repassando mentalmente tudo o que tinha colocado lá – por falar nisso, você tem pais?

\- Não vai querer ouvir a resposta disso – respondeu Sebastian surpreendendo o menor.

\- Sebastian você tem família?

\- Não seja ridículo Boochan, nenhum demônio tem família – disse finalmente.

\- E o que demônios tem?

\- Associados – explicou fazendo o rapaz rir.

\- Muito bem então, você tem associados?

\- Mais do que eu e você gostaríamos – explicou arrancando uma camisa branca das mãos do menor chamando sua atenção – você tem vinte minutos para transformar essas três malas em uma, ou quando chegarmos na travessia eu jogo duas delas no rio.

\- Você não se atreveria! – rebateu Ian, mas os olhos de Sebastian ficaram rubros de malícia com o desafio.

\- Teste-me pequeno, eu quero ver até onde vai a sua confiança em mim – Ian ainda parecia disposto a comprar a briga, mas logo recuou imaginado que não era uma boa ideia, faltaram dois dias para seu aniversário de 18 anos e o demônio estava cada dia mais enfurecido e impaciente, ele não podia brincar com ele assim.

\- Ok – disse contragosto – Finnin me ajude a refazer isso.

\- Boa escolha – respondeu Sebastian voltando a cor normal – estarei lá embaixo te esperando – e saiu porta a fora. Ian ainda trocou olhares com Finnin antes do loiro quebrar o silencio.

\- Isso foi por pouco – comentou – semana passada ele atirou na perna do Bard, o tirou pegou de raspão, mas foi assustador.

\- É só até a gente finalizar a ligação – explicou o rapaz fazendo uma careta por lembrar do grito de dor que o cozinheiro soltou com o tiro – ele precisa relaxar, apenas isso.

\- Você vai ficar bem? – perguntou preocupado.

\- Sim – disse imediatamente – ele não vai me machucar.

\- Tem certeza Boochan? – perguntou Finnin verdadeiramente preocupado – ele não parece o Sebastian que a gente conhece.

\- Tenho – confirmou Ian – ele é a única pessoa nessa vida que eu sei que não vai me machucar.

\- É bom saber que vocês dois ainda confiam um no outro – disse o jardineiro finalmente relaxando – então vamos reorganizar suas malas.

\- Vamos – confirmou Ian.

**Astaroth, Astarte, Samael e Guayota – parte I**

\- Estou preocupado com o tempo – disse Ian olhando pela janela de dentro da carruagem, fazia um dia e meio de viagem, amanhã seria seu aniversário de 18 anos e ele não queria passar no meio de um temporal – eu acho que vai cair um temporal novamente.

\- Estamos quase chegando ao local da travessia – disse o demônio passando os braços ao redor do menor o aquecendo – não se preocupe, do outro lado o tempo é menos instável.

\- Do outro lado – repetiu Ian rindo um pouco – parece que vamos morrer.

\- Não – começou o demônio pensativo – vamos apenas atravessar para o mundo dos demônios, e quando chegarmos lá você vai entender o que eu digo.

\- Certo – confiou o rapaz – alguma dica para eu me dar bem com a sua família?

\- Eu não tenho família Boochan.

\- Seus associados – corrigiu rapidamente, mas a carranca na face de Sebastian piorou – o que foi?

\- Não precisa se dar bem com nenhum deles – explicou – você é meu escolhido, apenas meu, então o que eles pensam não é importante.

\- Ora, ora – disse Ian virando-se para Sebastian surpreso – todos esses anos eu achando ser o único com problemas com a família, e você esse tempo todo me escondeu essa pequena informação.

\- Não é um problema – começou o demônio – nem chega a ser uma discussão.

\- Por favor, me ilumine – pediu o rapaz com um sorriso na face – alguém te chateava na infância? Um amor não correspondido?

\- Eu... – pela primeira vez Sebastian parecia inseguro na sua fala, e então finalmente soltou – eu esqueci de mencionar uma coisa, não é importante, mas acho que já que estamos indo para lá é inevitável que você saiba.

\- E o que seria isso?

\- Minha classe demoníaca – disse o outro mostrando o selo do contrato dos dois – eu vou de uma classe alta.

\- O quão alto?

\- Muito alto – respondeu Sebastian imediatamente – muito alto mesmo.

\- Você é um lorde dos demônios? – perguntou Ian curioso.

\- Se colocarmos no mesmo nível da hierarquia inglesa, eu seria um príncipe.

\- VOCÊ O QUE?

\- Não grite – pediu Sebastian – nós temos um imperador do mundo dos demônios, Hades, ele tem três demônios que saíram dele, e um desses demônios me deu a vida, logo eu sou um príncipe, sou criação de um dos três reis.

\- E VOCÊ SÓ ME DIZ ISSO AGORA! – rebateu Ian exasperado.

\- Você era um conde e eu não me intimidei – defendeu-se.

\- Você sabe quantas posições os condes estão abaixo de príncipes na realeza seu idiota? – retorquiu furioso – aposto que você sabe, seu principezinho de merda.

 - Sim eu tenho ciência disso – respondeu – mas você tem que saber que a nossa realeza não é igual a sua, civilizada. Nós somos um pouco mais... exóticos, então tente controlar sua língua, e não me chame de demônio de merda na frente deles.

\- Essa conversa tinha que ter acontecido há anos atrás quando saímos de Phantomhive – rebateu o rapaz contento a raiva entre os dentes.

\- É só um título inútil – tentou remediar Sebastian – não fique nervoso por causa disso.

\- Não estou nervoso – disse Ian recolhendo-se – eu apenas... você devia ter me dito mais cedo.

\- Me desculpe por isso – pediu imediatamente, o silencio reinou entre os dois. Depois de algumas horas, o coche parou e Sebastian fez sinal estendendo a mão para ajudar Ian a descer. O rapaz assustou-se quando viu a floresta. Era escura e negra, e Ian sentiu sua espinha arrepiar com a perspectiva de entrar naquele lugar.

\- Por que paramos aqui?

\- Por que temos que ir caminhando daqui – disse Sebastian pegando as duas malas, Ian olhou para o demônio chocado. Ele não andava mais com toda o aparato que costumava andar na época que era conde, não hoje apenas um sobretudo preto e luvas eram o suficiente para o jovem, mas mesmo assim caminhar naquela floresta negra e escura não parecia uma boa ideia.

\- Por isso insistiu em trazer apenas uma mala – resmungou para si, quando Sebastian dispensou o cocheiro e começou a andar floresta a dentro, preocupado em arranhar-se Ian puxou o capuz do sobretudo seguindo o demônio. Ele tinha certeza que seria arranhado assim que pisassem lá dentro, no entanto, assim que seus pés entraram na floresta, a folhagem espinhenta se afastou – como...?

\- Essa floresta é a passagem para o rio da morte – disse Sebastian calmamente – a floresta abre-se para a realeza entrar.

\- Realeza – repetiu Ian olhando os galhos se torcerem para evitar encostar nele – não consigo me acostumar com isso.

\- Vai levar um tempo, mas você consegue – disse Sebastian voltando a andar, levou alguns segundos até os dois finalmente chegarem a uma espécie de rio, quase não se dava para ver a agua, pois a neblina tomava conta de tudo. Temeroso Ian ficou ao lado de Sebastian quando o demônio ergueu a mão e jogou o que o rapaz acreditou ser duas moedas.

O silêncio cobriu o ar por alguns segundos e logo um gondola enorme, negra se aproximou. Ian teve se suprimir o grito quando a criatura que ficava na ponta se moveu. Era feio, muito feio, seu olhos esbugalhados e sua mão cadavérica parecia surreal em seu corpo magro e deformado, era uma visão grotesca, mas para a surpresa do menor, a coisa lhe mostrava o que seria o sorriso mais feio da humanidade.

\- Astaroth é você? – perguntou a voz extremamente fina, Ian franziu o cenho quando Sebastian agarrou a sua mão fazendo menção de se aproximar da beirada do rio, em reflexo Ian o segurou com força tentando impedi-lo, mas o demônio envolveu o braço em sua cintura o arrastando para junto do barco.

\- Barqueiro – cumprimentou Sebastian – vejo que ainda cumpri sua pena.

\- Ainda me restam dois mil anos – disse em uma risada tétrica, ele então parou a gondola do lado do rio e Sebastian lhe estendeu a mala, ele a pegou como se fosse feita de ar e colocou ao seu lado – vejo que os boatos são verdadeiros, você trouxe um escolhido.

\- Sim – respondeu Sebastian animado fazendo Ian entrar no barco com ele – este é Ian, Ian este é Caronte, o barqueiro que leva almas e demônios para o nosso mundo. Ele desafiou meu pai há séculos atrás e perdeu, por isso cumpre pena até hoje como barqueiro.

\- Um trabalho muito chato – disse o outro mal humorado – as pessoas vem, as pessoas vão e eu sempre fico aqui, entediado. Uma lastima.

\- Entendo – disse Ian meio tímido – me parece um trabalho bem importante – começou o rapaz quando o barco se moveu.

\- Não muito – continuou Caronte – as pessoas não usam mais o rio para chegar no mundo dos demônios, elas simplesmente invocam os demônios e eles vão ao mundo dos humanos, não existem muitos vivos por aqui.

\- Menos trabalho para você então – tentou remendar Ian sentindo-se completamente fora de contexto.

\- Menos trabalho para mim – concordou o barqueiro – mas me diga Astaroth, por que veio a esse mundo agora?

\- O pequeno fará 18 anos amanhã, então vamos completar a ligação – esclareceu.

\- Entendi – refletiu o barqueiro – uma ligação de demônio e humano, realmente não pode ser feita no mundo dos humanos, não, não é certo, tem de ser feito aqui, fez uma ótima escolha, para você e para o pequeno.

\- Ian – disse o rapaz sentindo uma irritação tomar conta de si – meu nome é Ian não pequeno.

\- Realmente – disse Caronte em tom de conversa – por que o chamar de pequeno, ele não me parece menor do que eu, sua estatura perece confortável.

\- Quando eu o conheci ele era bem menor – informou Sebastian passando o braço ao redor de Ian – bem menor e mais frágil – aquilo arrancou uma risada satisfeita do barqueiro.

\- Frágil, que humano não é frágil nas mãos de um demônio?

\- De frágil eu só tenho as formas senhor barqueiro, acredite-me – interviu Ian fechando a face para o ser, Caronte pareceu perceber o desconforto do menino e logo apressou-se em se desculpar.

\- Me perdoe vossa graça – disse o barqueiro – esse humilde servo não teve a intensão de ofende-lo, pelo contrário, todos nós ficamos felizes com o retorno de Astaroth, o nosso príncipe está em casa.

\- Astaroth – repetiu Ian virando-se para Sebastian e o demônio apenas acenou negativamente como se pedisse que ele não abordasse esse assunto agora. Ian apenas revirou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no ombro do maior, esperando a travessia acabar. Demorou quase duas horas quando o outro lado finalmente apareceu.

A nevoa se dissipou mostrando o céu mais escuro que Ian já vira, era negro, não havia lua nem estrelas, apenas a escuridão, mas alguma coisa iluminava o solo, pois ele conseguia ver o que estava a sua frente.

Era um castelo, enorme, provavelmente a maior construção que o rapaz já vira na vida. O palácio de Buckingham não chegava aos pés dele, era tão grande que mal se via o topo das torres, ele conseguiu ver que existia um porto que dava acesso ao mar e ao castelo, como se fosse um local para desembarque particular.

\- Astaroth – começou o barqueiro – preciso de autorização para adentrar no porto real.

\- É mesmo – lembrou Sebastian se pondo de pé erguendo a mão livre do contrato e então, o barco avançou por algo que mais parecia uma parede transparente, Ian estremeceu quando passou por ela sentindo um frio na espinha.

O barqueiro passou por uma espécie de ponte onde Ian viu vultos correndo olhando para ele, aquele lugar era assustador, o maldito mundo dos demônios.

\- E chegamos – disse o barqueiro quando parou a gondola – seja bem-vindo ao lar meu príncipe.

\- Obrigado barqueiro – disse Sebastian voltando-se para Ian – Boochan, venha comigo – pediu estendendo a mão para o menor. Ele segurou sua mão firme saindo do barco, o barqueiro ajudou os dois com a mala e eles caminharam até um portão, não havia ninguém, parecia que ninguém estava esperando por eles, só quando eles atravessaram duas portas enormes dando acesso a um sala imensa que Ian percebeu que não estavam sozinhos.

Ele tentou tirar o capuz, mas Sebastian o deteve puxando-o mais profundamente para esconder seu rosto, como se não quisesse revela-lo.

\- Astaroth? – perguntou a voz máscula se aproximando, Ian viu de relance os saltos vermelhos se aproximando, uma túnica negra se arrastando pelo chão então a figura se aproximava.

\- Guayota?

\- Não acredito que o rio te trouxe – disse Guayota horrorizado – pensei que iria ficar no mundo dos humanos para sempre, seja bem-vindo ao lar meu irmão.

\- Irmão? – questionou Ian sem conseguir se conter erguendo a face para Guayota, Sebastian fechou os olhos impaciente, mas já era tarde, Ian havia capturado a atenção do demônio.

\- E você é...? – ele parou alguns segundos, como se quisesse adivinhar a função de Ian ali – o lanche da viagem?

\- Não – respondeu Sebastian paciente – este é Soleil Phantomhive, ou como é chamado agora, Ian Michaelis. Boochan, esse é Guayota – o maligno, o demônio aborígene do vulcão, meu... meu irmão.

\- O que aconteceu com associado?

\- Não comece.

\- Esse é o seu escolhido? – cortou Guayota agora mostrando-se muito animado – Astaroth você veio completar a ligação?

\- Sim, nos dois viemos – respondeu Sebastian polidamente, e Guayota parecia que ia explodir de ansiedade.

\- E não se preocupou em dizer a ninguém? – rebateu – devemos dar uma festa, avisar ao castelo inteiro, ao mundo inteiro.

\- Guayota... – começou Sebastian, mas o demônio não o ouviu, ele deu as costas para Sebastian e bateu palmas alegremente, logo as luzes do salão se acenderam mostrando a enormidade do lugar.

\- Atenção membros da casa real – gritou e seu grito ecoou pelo ar – Astaroth está de volta e ele trouxe o seu companheiro para finalizar a ligação.

E isso foi o suficiente, antes que Sebastian conseguisse protestar sombras negras surgiram das paredes e centenas de demônios se materializaram no salão. Ian sentiu o braço forte de Sebastian o envolver pela cintura o trazendo para junto de si.

\- Não saia do meu lado – mandou e o rapaz só conseguiu acenar antes de todos virem até eles. Foi tudo um turbilhão, ele apenas se viu sendo conduzido por Sebastian pela multidão, os demônios falavam entre si animados, cumprimentavam Sebastian/Astaroth, tentavam falar com Ian, mas o rapaz era interrompido antes de responder. Sebastian agora segurava o capuz firmemente para evitar que ele fosse puxado e Ian mantinha a cabeça baixa como se tivesse medo de ver o que estava fora do capuz.

Eles caminharam pôr o que pareceu vinte minutos, entre gritos, risadas, cumprimentos. Sebastian esquivou de qualquer um que tentou tocar em Ian, e o levou consigo em segurança ao pé de uma escada.

\- Vamos subir – ele ouvir a voz de Sebastian, mas o rapaz mal conseguia ver seus pés. Imaginando isso Sebastian o colocou nos braços e começou a subir a escada, sendo aplaudido por o que ele achava ser milhares de pessoas. Quando eles chegaram ao topo da escada, o demônio começou a andar rápido e antes de Ian pedisse para ser colocado no chão, eles atravessaram uma porta, Sebastian a fechou com o pé e então colocou Ian no chão.

\- O que diabos foi isso? – perguntou o rapaz arrancando finalmente o capuz para olhar um Sebastian exausto com olhos vivamente vermelhos o encarando – Sebastian?

\- Me desculpe por isso – pediu se recompondo – eles podem ser... inconveniente as vezes.

\- Quem eram todas aquelas pessoas?

\- Demônios – corrigiu o outro – eram membros da casa real – disse pacientemente – eu não avisei a ninguém que viria, logo quando eu apareci de surpresa, eles assumiram que era hora de festejar. Você vai perceber que tudo aqui é motivo para festejas.

\- Maravilhoso – brincou o menor dando uma olhava ao redor. Eles estavam em um quarto. Bom, ele achava que se tratava de um quarto, pois a coisa era enorme. Ele tinha certeza que era quase do tamanho da Mansão Michaelis, tinha tanto luxo, tantos adereços que com certeza era um quarto real – que lugar é esse?

\- Meu quarto – disse o demônio indiferente – é o único lugar seguro nessa casa.

\- Seu quarto – repetiu Ian caminhando por ele – esse lugar é enorme, parece mais uma casa.

\- Por favor, não se prenda a esses detalhes – pediu o demônio removendo seu casaco de viagem – eu estou exausto, todos aqueles demônios me cansam. Podemos tomar um banho?

\- Onde está minha mala?

\- Eu tive que sacrificá-la – informou o demônio fazendo Ian arregalar os olhos – eles devem trazer logo, e você pode usar qualquer coisa minha, o que você quiser.

\- Você não vai reclamar por que está ficando sem camisas?

\- Dessa vez não – informou – escolha o que quiser e use, eu vou adorar ver o seu traseiro lindo caminhando pela casa nas minhas roupas.

\- Possessivo – brincou Ian ainda andando pelo quarto desabotoando o sobretudo o jogando em cima da cama ridiculamente grande de Sebastian – você dormia aqui?

\- Dormir não é o termo certo – brincou o demônio e Ian parou no ato de sentar-se voltando para ele agora furioso.

\- Você trepava com demônios nessa cama? – perguntou em um tom tão acusatório que Sebastian teve de rir.

\- Demônios não dormem realmente Boochan – começou tentando se defender – eventualmente eu me deitava na cama e descansava minha mente, ou refletia sobre algo. E respondendo a sua pergunta, sim eu usei essa cama para ter relações sexuais com alguns indivíduos.

\- Eu não quero ela no quarto – informou Ian enfático, surpreendendo o outro.

\- Boochan é minha cama – lembrou Sebastian.

\- Eu não vou perder a minha virgindade em uma cama onde você fodeu ‘alguns indivíduos’ – retorquiu o outro quase vermelho de raiva por dizer aquelas palavras – eu vou tomar um banho, livre-se dessa coisa – o garoto agarrou o seu sobretudo e saiu por uma porta que ficava próxima a cama, cinco segundos depois ele saiu constrangido – onde fica o banheiro.

\- Do outro lado – explicou Sebastian e Ian seguiu pela porta a batendo no processo.

Alguns meia hora depois, Ian conseguiu terminar de se banhar. O banheiro era tão grande quanto tudo ali, e tão luxuoso quanto a expectativa do local. Ele vestiu um conjunto de vestes que Sebastian lhe passou, ele vestiu a camisa negra dobrando as mangas até os cotovelos, o colete feito com um tecido que ele desconhecia, ela escuro com bordados negros, e uma calça branca, ele tentou protestar sobre a calça, mas Sebastian explicou que a camisa iria cobrir qualquer indiscrição que a calça poderia revelar.

Contra gosto o rapaz a vestiu e em seguida vestiu a coisa mais horrível da roupa, um conjunto de botas negas, elas não tinham salto, mas iam até metade da coxa onde eram fechada por dois botões pratas de cada lado. Não era desconfortável, mas tão pouco parecia com suas roupas. As botas apertadas em sua coxa lhe davam uma sensação estranha e a calça branca, parecia apertar nos lugares certos. Ele entendia agora por que a camisa negra era tão longa, para evitar que qualquer saliência fosse vista.

Saindo do banheiro enxugando o cabelo, ele viu uma cama nova, em madeira clara e uma jovem de cabelos loiros arrumando os lençóis, de pé conferindo o trabalho estavam Sebastian, Guayota e uma mulher, tão alta quanto Sebastian, magra, de cabelos longos, sua cor era indefinida, parecia pender de um azul para um verde. Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos e uma expressão seria na face, só quando seus olhos pousaram em Ian que ela suavizou o olhar.

\- E finalmente eu tenho um rosto – disse ela caminhando até o menor, mas a mão firme de Sebastian a deteve – qual é o problema.

\- Ele está à poucos minutos de completar 18 anos, eu não faria isso se fosse você – explicou Guayota, a mulher virou-se para Ian, lhe deu um sorriso e deu um passo para trás.

\- Olá Ian – cumprimentou a distância – eu sou Astarte, deusa da lua, da fertilidade, da sexualidade e da guerra.

\- Deusa – zombaram Sebastian e Guayota suprimindo a risada. Astarte de repente virou-se em algo que mais parecia Nina Hopkins quando errava um desenho.

\- Sim uma deusa, seu bando de demônios sem criatividade – rebateu.

\- Os fenício não são o povo mais inteligente do mundo – começou Guayota – vamos concordar, eles eram ótimos nessas coisas de pecuária, plantar, explorar, mas para escolher quem adoravam eles não acertavam uma.

\- Você está com inveja – rebateu ela – rapaz do vulcão, o demônio que vive em um vulcão. Guayota – o maligno, se eles te vissem quando você acorda, ninguém nunca te chamaria de maligno.

\- Isso de novo não – resmungou Sebastian voltando-se para Ian, o menor se aproximou dele sendo acolhido pelos braços do outro, os dois demônios continuaram brigando entre si, enquanto Sebastian conduzia Ian para a cama – melhor?

\- Sim – disse sentando dela sentindo o colchão afundar – muito macia.

\- Algum problema com isso?

\- Não – respondeu deitando-se – eu poderia dormir agora, ela é tão confortável.

\- Ainda não – pediu Sebastian – você não comeu nada, temos comida para humanos aqui.

\- Sim – disse a voz de Astarte – temos um cozinheiro humanos, ele quase não trabalha, mas ele sabe fazer comida para você.

\- Ok – disse Ian sentando-se na cama para conversar com os outros, mas algo em si só queria ficar agarrado a Sebastian, ele pegou a mão do demônio entrelaçando os dedos dos dois encostando a cabeça no tronco dele – o que fazemos até o jantar?

\- Podemos falar sobre amanhã – sugeriu Guayota – quem ficará com ele quando acabar.

\- Pensei que Astarte e Samael pudesse fazer isso – pediu Sebastian e então Ian atentou-se.

\- Você não vai ficar comigo?

\- Acredito meu amor, quando eu acabar a última pessoa no mundo que vai querer ver serei eu – informou fazendo Ian franziu o cenho.

\- Quando isso acabar eu vou querer socar a sua cara não vou? – perguntou conformado.

\- Quando isso acabar, eu vou querer que você soque minha cara – corrigiu, Ian soltou um resmungo cansado e se jogou na cama de novo, ele arrastou-se, pegou um travesseiro na pilha e escondeu sua face – você quer dormir um pouco?

\- Não – disse o menor querendo apagar o incomodo em seu peito – eu só quero que amanhã chegue logo e essa espera acabe.

\- Estou assombrada como ele é decidido – comentou Astarte chamando a atenção do grupo para si – eu esperava uma virgem assustada e inocente.

\- Não chegou nem perto – disse Ian sentando na cama de novo, dessa vez ficando de pé.

\- Só a parte da virgem – corrigiu Sebastian ganhando um beliscão do menor – Boochan!

\- Isso é informação demais – repreendeu o rapaz, mas Astarte teve de rir – o que foi?

\- Não é informação demais – corrigiu ela – amanhã quando acabar, eu vou ser a única coisa entre você e uma dor imensa, então toda a noção de intimidade que você tem vai embora – Ian engoliu em seco, voltando-se para Sebastian que pareceu entender o recado.

\- Ian tem razão, é muita informação – interviu – por que vocês dois não vão buscar algo para ele comer.

\- Ok então – disse Astarte cautelosa e saiu da sala puxando o irmão consigo, assim que a porta bateu o rapaz esfregou a face com as duas mãos.

\- Quer desistir? – perguntou Sebastian vendo o estresse evidente na face do rapaz.

\- Não – disse respirando fundo – eu só preciso me concentrar um pouco, entender como isso vai ser feito.

\- Não acho que pensar muito sobre isso vai ajudar alguma coisa.

\- Vai ter que ajudar em alguma coisa – respondeu enfático – nós podíamos ter uma palavra de segurança, algo que eu diga quando for demais.

\- Gritar pare não é o bastante? – sugeriu Sebastian sentando na cama ao lado dele.

\- Não – disse o rapaz – eu posso deixar escapar pare sem nem sentir, e você parar e tiremos que começar de novo, tem de ser algo que eu diga quando não aguentar mais, quando estiver acabado.

\- Que tal ‘Ciel”?

\- Não! – cortou o menor – o nome de ninguém além do nosso vai ser dito nessa cama – decretou – podemos usar ‘vermelho’, como código.

\- Vermelho – repetiu Sebastian – certo então, mas eu não garanto que eu vou conseguir parar.

\- Eu vou me esforçar para levar você de uma vez, o mínimo que você pode tentar fazer é tentar parar quando eu pedir – e pela primeira vez em anos juntos, Sebastian fez uma careta, como se fosse uma criança mal criada que tem seu doce tirado a força – Sebastian?

\- Você não tem ideia como é difícil para mim não pular em você agora e acabar com isso – disse o demônio respirando fundo.

\- Eu devo imaginar...

\- Não, você não tem a menor ideia – enfatizou o demônio chamando a atenção do menor para si – desde que você tinha 13 anos eu descobri que você era meu companheiro, eu esperei cinco anos por esse momento, vendo você crescer, me provocar e eu estamos tão perto agora, eu apenas... eu quero acabar com isso logo, quero que essa ligação seja firmada, por que eu não consigo mais pensar claramente, a única coisa que vem na minha cabeça é que de alguma forma você vai se afastar de mim, e eu te perderei, essa... essa ligação é a certeza que eu tenho que você será meu para sempre, e... eu serei seu para sempre.

Ian encarou o companheiro pela primeira vez desde que chegaram, Sebastian tinha o semblante em pura agonia, ele estava sofrendo, era evidente, mas o que doida mais é que ele sofria calado e só agora que estava no limite ele finalmente externara seus sentimentos.

\- Amor – disse Ian pela primeira vez pegando o queixo do demônio para fazê-lo encarar – é por isso que você não queria que ninguém me tocasse quando chegamos?

\- É por isso que eu não quero que alguém olhe ou pense em você – respondeu sentindo a mão delicada em seu rosto – eu te amo tanto, eu apenas quero você só para mim.

\- Eu sou apenas seu – reforçou o rapaz sentindo o pânico se formar em seu peito, ele adiantou-se e subiu no colo se Sebastian para ficar cara a cara com ele, o demônio virou o rosto, mas Ian agarrou o seu queixo com força para encará-lo – Sebastian...

\- Boochan isso é uma péssima ideia...

\- Que horas são? – perguntou enfático, o demônio ergueu os olhos rubros e brilhantes para ele com pesar na face.

\- Eu não sei – murmurou em voz falhada, Ian adiantou-se e procurou nos bolsos do casaco do homem achando o relógio de bolso, o relógio marcada 23:45.

\- Faltam quinze minutos – disse mostrando o marcador ao demônio – quinze minutos, eu vou trocar de roupa e você vai trancar a porta e vamos acabar com isso.

\- Não pode ser feito assim – defendeu-se o demônio exausto de lutar – você não se preparou e... precisamos...

\- Sebastian! – cortou Ian em tom decidido chamando a atenção do outro para si – tudo o que eu preciso é você, e tudo o que você precisa sou eu – ele puxou a gravata do outro com força fazendo seus lábios se encontrarem em um beijo cheio de urgência e exigente. Ian o agarrou pelo queixo os separando e mandou como se estivesse dando uma ordem – você disse que me queria, então faça isso, eu sou seu para sempre, apenas me leve demônio – o demônio apenas assentiu entregando finalmente ao o seu controle nas mãos do menor.

 


	10. Ligação

Sebastian trancou a porta atrás de si e respirou fundo, era o fim do seu controle, ele havia esperado tempo demais e agora Ian estava pronto para ser dele, totalmente dele. O garoto estava no banheiro se “aprontando” o que o deixava mais impaciente, não havia o que se aprontar, ele simplesmente deveria vir e ser seu.

\- Pronto mordomo? – perguntou uma voz no fim do quarto fazendo Sebastian se virar, a visão era desconcertante. Ian estava de pé, com blusa negra aberta, ele havia removido a calça e suas roupas debaixo, deixando seu corpo nu amostra entre a fenda da camisa, no entanto, tinha algo que capturou a atenção de Sebastian.

As botas de cano alto, que iam até o final da coxa, que ele usará quando era um demônio recém criado, e rebelde estavam lá, roçando no membro semi ereto do rapaz. Ele deixou todo o ar sair de seus pulmões enquanto observava o rapaz, Ian percebeu que os olhos do demônio estavam em suas coxas e sorriu.

\- Eu mantive elas – explicou – eu gosto como elas apertam minhas coxas, me dá a sensação de restrição – ele brincou com a boca da bota a puxando mais próxima da virilha – ela vive caindo você quer me ajudar?

Sem dizer uma palavra Sebastian caminhou pelo quarto em direção ao menor parando a dois centímetros dele. Ele ainda resistiu alguns segundos antes de agarrar a coxa do menor e o erguer, em reflexo Ian envolveu suas pernas na cintura de Sebastian que o manteve seguro agarrando suas nádegas para mantê-lo firme.

\- E agora senhor Michaelis? – provocou Ian sorrindo para a expressão séria de Sebastian – o que vem agora?

Sem pensar duas vezes Sebastian rompeu os lábios do menor com um beijo avassalador, Ian agarrou-se a ele com força sentindo o prazer de ter a língua do seu amado explorando sua boca, o beijo rompeu apenas para Sebastian chupar seu pescoço enquanto roçava o membro do rapaz junto ao seu que estava duro dentro da calça.

\- TIRE – mandou Ian sobre as roupas. Sebastian jogou o rapaz na cama desfazendo-se de suas vestes com agilidade, quando ele livrou-se da última peça ele se preparou para pular no garoto, mas Ian o deteve – se transforme – pediu surpreendendo o amado – eu sei que não pode ser nessa forma, então se transforme logo, eu quero fazer isso com você na sua verdadeira forma, sem máscaras.

Sebastian pareceu relutante, mas logo se afastou e fechou os olhos. Demorou dois segundos quando as penas negras começaram a surgir dando forma a enormes asas negras, seu cabelo tornou-se mais comprido e os pés tornaram-se pontudos como se tivessem saltos, os olhos se tornaram completamente vermelhos e as presas surgiram em sua boca, as unhas cresceram que não havia como distinguir os dedos de garras, seu corpo inteiro tornou-se mais pálido do que antes, maior, mais forte, mas demoníaco.

Ian assistiu quando a criatura de mais de dois metros de altura se aproximou dele, completamente nua exibindo uma ereção completamente ereta. Ele conhecia aquilo, era tão grosso e grande como ele lembrava. Tentando afastar qualquer incerteza de sua mente, ele sentou-se na cama, ficando na beirada enquanto a criatura se aproximava. Sebastian era tão grande agora que ao se aproximar da cama, o menor conseguia segurar seu pênis sem precisar curvar-se.

E foi exatamente o que ele fez, ele envolveu o enorme pau e sua mão, o massageando, o demônio fez um som de satisfação quando menino começou a sua massagem, ele era grande e ousado, mas Ian era bem mais que isso.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o rapaz abocanhou o que conseguiu colocando a cabeça do pau de Sebastian em sua boca, chupando-a. Ian não conhecia esse gosto, nem a técnica, ele apenas queria sentir isso, sentir aquele membro enorme na sua garganta. Ele começou a lamber a ponta e todo o comprimento, ele queria abocanhar tudo de uma vez, mas era impossível, a coisa era enorme e sua boca era muito pequena.

Determinado a ir mais fundo possível, ele voltou a abocanhar o membro e fazendo movimentos com a língua para lhe dar mais ação. Ele sabia se masturbar, sabia quais eram as áreas mais sensíveis, ele só precisava relaxar.

Os gemidos de Sebastian agora eram altos, a mão com dedos de garra agora estavam na nuca do menor massageando-o, como se o encorajasse a continuar. Ian liberou o membro mais uma vez de sua boca, mas manteve os movimentos com a mão constante, ele queria fazer aquilo, levar Sebastian a loucura e só tinha um jeito.

Atrevido, ele relaxou a garganta e voltou a abocanhar o membro o levando o mais fundo que conseguiu, o grito de prazer do demônio foi imediato, quando o membro foi empurrando dentro pequena e quente garganta de Ian, era tão apertado, não gostoso.

O próprio Ian sentiu seu pênis latejar quando a pressão do pau de Sebastian na sua garganta ficou mais forte, a garra agora mantinha sua cabeça quieta enquanto ele fodia sua boca.

\- Meu pequeno – gemeu Sebastian sentindo seu pênis aquecido – que buraco quente... – antes que Ian protestasse, ele começou a empurrar a coisa mais fundo. O menor levou a mão a garganta para sentir aquela monstruosidade pelo pescoço, ele estava sendo aberto e isso só fazia seu pênis ficar mais duro.

Sem aviso, antes que ele ficasse sem ar, Sebastian agarrou o seus cabelos e o libertou. Ian puxou o ar exasperado, tossindo no processo, quando sua face foi coberta pelo esperma de Sebastian que havia gozado em si.

\- Ora, Ora – riu o demônio com a visão do menor completamente coberto do seu gozo – alguém aprendeu a seduzir – Ian ainda tossia levemente esfregando a garganta, ele não tinha tempo para reclamar do incomodo que estava lá, ele tinha algo mais urgente para resolver, pois mesmo já tendo gozado, Sebastian ainda estava duro, e ele também.

\- Por que não cala essa boca e faz algo de útil – disse o menor rindo limpando um pouco de sêmen da sua face, por curiosidade ele pegou um pouco do liquido e lambeu para sentir o gosto – é melhor do que eu pensei, meio salgado, meio doce.

\- O que quer que eu faça agora pequeno? – provocou Sebastian se inclinando para encurralar o menor na cama, mas Ian não estava intimidado, nem um pouco, ele queria uma coisa naquele quarto e ele iria conseguir. Sem pudor ele agarrou os cabelos do demônios pela nuca do trazendo para mais perto dele.

\- Eu quero que você me foda seu demônio maldito – vociferou ainda em voz rouca. E foi só o que Sebastian queria, ele abocanhou os lábios do menor novamente o empurrando para cama. Ian nem conseguiu reagir quando foi empurrado para o centro da cama e suas pernas sendo abertas, o corpo grande e forte de Sebastian se encaixou entre elas sem romper o beijo.

Aquela língua demoníaca era muito habilidosa e o garoto estava tendo dificuldade para acompanhar, mas Sebastian não ligava, ele havia jogado o controle pela janela, ele precisava de Ian, precisava preenche-lo.

Ignorando qualquer preliminar a garra passeou pela sua coxa se aproximando de sua entrada, foi quando o pânico tomou conta de si, não tinha nada, nenhum óleo, nada que aliviasse a entrada, em um ato de desespero ele rompeu o beijo e levou dois dedos a boca os umedecendo e o empurrou dentro de si, rezando para ser o suficiente.

Percebendo a reação rápida do menor Sebastian riu uma risada irônica.

\- Com medo?

\- Eu pretendo andar depois disso – rebateu o rapaz ainda se massageando, mas o sorriso do demônio não se abalou, ele apenas largou o pescoço do menino descendo na cama. Ian retirou os dedos de si, quando Sebastian agarrou cada uma de suas coxas, o abrindo totalmente e de forma surreal ergueu o menino de ponta a cabeça.

Ian levou um susto quando foi arrastado pela cama e colocado naquela posição, sendo manuseado como uma boneca. O rapaz estava pronto para brigar, quando sentiu a língua áspera e longa do demônio entrar em si.

Nada em sua vida o preparou para aquele momento, ser fodido pela língua de Sebastian naquele ângulo quase o matou.

\- Céus... Sebastian... isso... é tão bom... – tentava dizer, mas ele não conseguia completar uma frase, a língua era rápida, habilidosa e tão úmida, ela ia tão fundo. O garoto sabia que estava gemendo como uma puta, sabia que podiam ouvir ele há quilômetros, mas tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era que aquela língua nunca saísse de dentro dele. Sem pênis pingava no ar intocável, o pré-gozo escorrendo pela ponta, ele não ia durar muito, ele ia gozar – Seb.. s.. mais... seb... – ele estava pronto para gozar, quando acabou.

A língua saiu de dentro de si e Sebastian o jogou na cama na posição anterior. Ian queria gritar de frustração, mas o corpo enorme caiu sobre si novamente chupando seus mamilos, fazendo o menor voltar a se preocupar com o prazer.

\- Isso – gemeu Ian revirando os olhos, a maldita língua áspera agora provocava seus mamilos enquanto ele sentia as prezas do demônios roçarem na sua pele. O garoto deixou um sorriso pairar em seus lábios quando sentiu as garras do demônio finalmente entrando nele e pressionando seu ponto de prazer – nesse lugar, mais forte... mais forte – pediu o rapaz agarrando os lençóis, Sebastian tinha largado seus mamilos agora o demônio pairava em cima de si, praticamente babando com os gemidos do menor – Sebastian mais dois, eu aguento... mais dois... – implorou mordendo os lábios quando quatro dedos entraram nele – dois não são quatro idiota... aghh... tão bom, mais fundo – implorava sentindo o seu anus sem aberto, mais e mais. Ele começou a acariciar o próprio membro tentando fechar ao clímax, ele já estava vazando desde o primeiro dedo, não ia aguentar muito tempo.

\- Boochan... – disse Sebastian em sua voz totalmente demoníaca – não goze agora... pare de se tocar – frustrado, Ian largou seu pênis, mas não antes de envolver o polegar na ponta, pegar um pouco e pré-cum e passar nos lábios de Sebastian, o demônio chupou o dedo sem romper o contato visual com o menor que ainda gemia com os dedos dentro dele.

\- Então pare de brincar e me foda logo – mandou o rapaz, e antes que ele conseguisse processar, os dedos saíram e Sebastian se instalou na sua entrada. Ian gemeu com a perda do contato, ele queria se sentir cheio, preenchido, empalado, a cabeça do pau de Sebastian fez um movimento leve testando sua abertura deixando o menino louco.

\- É isso que você quer?

\- Sim – confirmou o menino movendo os quadris para aumentar o contato – por favor, me leve, me faça seu – e antes que ele protestasse Sebastian empurrou seu pau, sem nenhuma resistência o pau de Sebastian entrou, Ian revirou os olhos quando sentiu o tronco grosso entrar em si, o preenchendo por completo, indo cada vez mais fundo como se não tivesse fim, quando ele finalmente sentiu o contato com as bolas de Sebastian ele percebeu que havia entrado tudo.

O maldito era grande e grosso, o rapaz respirou fundo, sabendo que não teria nem um segundo para se adaptar, quando o demônio agarrou suas pernas e começou a retirar o mastro de dentro dele, saindo quase completamente para só então empurra-lo de novo.

Ian agarrou-se na cama sentindo o impacto da coisa dentro dele, não era ruim, mas também não era a melhor das situações, ele trancou dos dentes quando sentiu o demônio criar ritmo, aumento a velocidade dos movimentos, fazendo aquela coisa entrar e sair de si com mais rapidez e menos cuidado.

A essa altura, Sebastian urrava de prazer mantendo o menino preso embaixo de si, seus olhos eram puro vermelho e satisfação. Embaixo Ian tentava de todas as formas disfarçar o desconforto, sua próstata era pressionada com muita violência para lhe dar prazer e a velocidade com que a coisa entrava e saia de si não era agradável, começava a incomodar, mas ele não iria reclamar, se ele chorasse Sebastian ia entender que era estupro e pararia imediatamente, ele havia sido avisado, não haveria prazer na primeira ligação, o demônio apenas ia fode-lo, sem piedade.

O ritmo do demônio continuou implacável, até o ponto que Ian teve de agarrar as costas de Sebastian para esconder a sua face do demônio, a coisa agora entrava e saia sem resistência, um liquido que ele temia que fosse sangue agora facilitava o movimento.

“por favor não seja sangue, por favor não seja sangue” – implorava mentalmente, ele não queria ver a expressão de dor na face de Sebastian quando visse a cama suja de sangue. Ian já não tinha mais forças para manter-se segurando no demônio, ele próprio estava quase desmaiando de exaustão, quando sentiu o ritmo aumentar e algo dentro de si agradeceu, pois era o indicativo que estava acabando.

Foi quando Sebastian o agarrou mais junto de si e então enfiou seu membro o mais fundo que conseguiu, mantendo o rapaz no lugar. Ian prendeu a respiração esperando o liquido quente ser esvaziado dentro de si e pôr um fim naquilo, mas não aconteceu.

Lentamente a coisa começou a crescer dentro de Ian, e o rapaz se viu desesperado, não era possível, ele não ia fazer isso com ele, se aquilo crescer demais ele iria rasgar. Em um ato de desespero ele tentou escapar do aperto de morte de Sebastian, tentando tirá-lo de dentro dele, mas o demônio estava implacável o mantendo embaixo de si. Ele cresceu tanto que Ian jurava que iria rasgar, ele tinha certeza.

\- Tire – pediu próximo da histeria sentindo algo estalar em si, mas Sebastian apenas plantou os lábios entre seus cabelos murmurando.

\- Está acabando meu amor – pediu em uma voz profunda e demoníaca – respire para mim – Sebastian fez um movimento com os quadris, fazendo aquela monstruosidade me mexer dentro dele, e o rapaz não conseguiu mais se segurar, o grito de Ian foi ouvido por todo o castelo, ele estava em pânico e desesperado para aquilo sair dele.

\- TIRE ESSA COISA DE MIM SEU MALDITO – mandou furioso, ele nem estava mais raciocinando, sua unhas arrancavam as costas de Sebastian tentando afastá-lo – SAIA DE MIM – berrou novamente, mas a coisa que estava dentro dele começou a se mover o fazendo calar. Não, Sebastian não se atreveria a empurra aquela coisa mais fundo – NÃO, FIQUE PARADO... NÃO – gritou o outro e a coisa aprofundou mais o esticando completamente, Ian fechou os olhos tentando aplacar a dor, aquilo doía tanto, ardia tanto e Sebastian não parecia se importar que estava mantando ele.

\- Boochan – chamou o outro plantando beijos em sua face tentando acalmá-lo – eu preciso que se concentre agora – falou em voz demoníaca, mas firme. As unhas do menor ainda encravadas em suas costas escorrendo sangue de tão fundas que estava presas a carne – Eu, Astaroth te reclamo como meu, Soleil Phantomhive, você será meu para sempre? – Ian cerrou os dentes de ódio puro pela dor que sentia e com um súbito de raiva ele abriu os olhos furioso.

\- SIM SEU DESGRAÇADO, AGORA SAIA DE MIM – rosnou furioso, Sebastian sorriu e com um empurrão forte ele finalmente gozou saindo de Ian, seu membro desinchou aliviando aquela pressão horrível. Ele largou Ian na cama, quando o rapaz exausto sentiu o aliviou da liberação e finalmente se deixou desmaiar.


End file.
